Während ihr schlieft
by silverbullet27
Summary: Während des Winterschlafs hält nur eine geringe Anzahl von Wraith Wache - doch Guide/Todd  hat für Bonewhite/Kenny  einen speziellen Auftrag, den es zu erfüllen gilt. Reine Wraith-FF, keine Menschen! Abgeschlossen!
1. Chapter 1

**Während ihr schlieft**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 12 Jahre

Genre: Wraith-FF

Zeitlinie: letztes Drittel der großen Winterschlafphase vor dem Eintreffen der Menschen auf Atlantis

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Diese FF ist eine Ergänzung zu „Die zwei Seiten einer Münze", die ich vorzeitig beendet hatte, da sich mein Konzept als ungeeignet erwies. Stattdessen habe ich beschlossen, die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit in eigenen FFs niederzuschreiben. Gelesen haben muss man sie nicht (würde mich aber drüber freuen!), ich erkläre alles Notwendige in den Fußnoten. Nachfragen sind jederzeit erwünscht!

Ich übernehme die Wraith-Namen aus „Homecoming – Book one of the LEGACY SERIES", von Melissa Scott und Jo Graham. Auch wenn es mir nicht so ganz in den Kram passt, lasse ich die Namen im Englischen. Für alle, die dieses Buch noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, alle anderen kennt man nicht aus SGA bzw. sind OCs von mir, d.h., Blueface ist der Brückenoffizier aus „Spoils of war" (Kriegsbeute, 4. Staffel), der Todd/Guide das ZPM übergibt, diesen Namen hat er allerdings von mir bekommen.

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

Viel Spaß bei diesem Blick in mein Kopfkino! ;)

**PROLOG**

Auch wenn der Anblick von Ease weit angenehmer war als der erwartete von Lightning, war es doch ein falscher.

Bonewhite spürte, wie sich die letzten Verbindungen des Schiffs von ihm zurückzogen und die Kälte in seine Glieder kroch. Erwacht. Wieder einmal. Dumpf hörte er Ease auf ihn einreden, aber der Sinn der Worte wurde ihm noch nicht klar. Kopfschmerzen und Durst, Übelkeit, Schwindel, das war, was er am Intensivsten wahrnahm.

„Komm schon, werd wach…" Ease setzte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser an die Lippen und wich aus, als Bonewhite fast alles wieder ausspuckte. „Die beiden bringen sich noch gegenseitig um, wenn du nicht dazwischen gehst!"

Langsam bekam Bonewhite mehr von seiner Umgebung mit: er war in der Zenana, in der Halle der Winterschlafwaben für die Lords des Hives. Ease zog ihm ungeduldig den Mantel über und zerrte ihn fluchend aus der Wabenkapsel. „Wer will wen umbringen?", fragte er immer noch benommen und schüttelte Ease, den Meister der Drohnen, ab.

„Guide Lightning und umgekehrt. Wir müssen auf die Brücke!", sagte Ease und ließ Bonewhite als Höhergestelltem den Vortritt. Auf dem Weg durch das Schiff berichtete er: „Guide hat irgendeine Entdeckung gemacht, die Blueface für ihn untersuchen soll, aber Lightning hat angekündigt, dass er das nicht zulassen wird. Daraufhin hat Guide sich geweigert, das Kommando an Lightning abzugeben, obwohl seine Wache vorüber ist. Jetzt sind sie kurz davor, sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen."

„Also ein neuer, wundervoller Tag auf dem Hive…", brummte Bonewhite und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Wo ist unsere Königin?"

„Im Winterschlaf, sonst könnte sie entscheiden, was geschehen soll. Aber niemand will sie deswegen wecken", antwortete Ease und seufzte.

_Kluge Entscheidung_, dachte Bonewhite und versuchte, sich an das Protokoll zu erinnern. Während der Winterschlafphasen war es üblich, dass sich die Offiziere in Zyklen im Kommando abwechselten. In jeder Wache gab es einen Blade-Kommandanten, einen hochrangigen Cleverman, verschiedene untergeordnete Blades und Clevermen sowie ein Kontingent von 25 Drohnen. Guide war sowohl ein Blade wie auch Cleverman und der Commander des Hives. Ease war seiner Wache als Blade-Kommandant zugeteilt. Lightning war Blade und Hivemaster, sein oberster Cleverman Blueface, der einer der Favoriten von Guide war. Was wiederum Lightning nicht gefiel, aber von Snow, ihrer Königin, so angeordnet. Bonewhite als Waffen- und Taktikoffizier war der dritte in der Rangfolge des Hives und von jeher von Guide protegiert worden. Seine nächste Wache sollte nach der von Lightning beginnen – also erst in 35 Jahren nach Wraithzeitrechnung.

Auf der Brücke umkreisten sich Guide und Lightning knurrend mit gebleckten Zähnen, als Bonewhite und Ease eintrafen. „Das reicht jetzt", sagte Bonewhite scharf und stellte sich zwischen die beiden wütenden Offiziere. Um sie herum waren die Blades und Clevermen beider Wachmannschaften versammelt und schauten angespannt schweigend zu. „Worum geht es genau?", fragte er und blickte abwechselnd sowohl Guide wie auch Lightning an. Beide waren in der Hierarchie über ihm, aber da er als Vermittler gerufen worden war, war es ihm erlaubt, mit ihnen in dieser Form zu sprechen.

Lightning wollte zuerst das Wort ergreifen, wurde aber von Guide mit einem Fauchen zum Schweigen gebracht. „Ich habe einige wichtige Entdeckungen gemacht während meiner Wache, aber noch nicht alle Untersuchungen abgeschlossen. Blueface soll weitermachen, aber Lightning hat ihm dies schon untersagt", erklärte Guide.

„Weil ich nicht der Meinung bin, dass es noch von besonderer Wichtigkeit ist, alte Einrichtungen der Lanteaner zu untersuchen! Der Krieg ist seit über Siebentausend Jahren gewonnen, wir haben dringendere Probleme! Die Herden wachsen nicht schnell genug nach, daran etwas zu ändern sollte Priorität für die Clevermen haben!", entgegnete Lightning knurrend. „Die Winterschlafphasen dauern immer länger, bis genug Nahrung für ein vollständiges Erwachen vorhanden ist!"

_Immer noch die gleiche Situation_, dachte Bonewhite und sagte: „Nach altem Recht übernehme ich hiermit das Kommando. Commander, Sie instruieren Cleverman Blueface und Sie, Hivemaster, werden sich zurück in Ihre Schlafkapsel begeben. Ich werde Ihre Wachmannschaft befehligen, bis die Königin erwacht und eine endgültige Entscheidung trifft."

Unruhe ergriff die Mannschaft von Lightning, während die von Guide sich allmählich entspannte. Es wäre nicht sinnvoll gewesen, auch noch die Mannschaft von Bonewhite zu wecken, zumal der ihm zugeteilte oberste Cleverman Hasten mehr Ingenieur denn Forscher war. Guide nickte zufrieden angesichts dieser Entscheidung, doch Lightning fuhr Bonewhite leise fauchend an: „Und woher soll ich wissen, dass du der Königin auch die Wahrheit über diesen Zwischenfall berichtest, wo du doch dem Commander so nahe stehst?"

Eine Welle von Wut erfasste Bonewhite, doch äußerlich blieb er gelassen und hielt Guide zurück, der seinen Dolch zücken wollte. Leise und gefasst entgegnete er: „Meine Loyalität gehört der Königin und dem Hive. Daran sollten Sie niemals zweifeln, Hivemaster. Und nun verlassen Sie die Brücke, bevor die Situation für Sie noch entwürdigender wird!"

‚Gut gekontert, mein Junge', meinte Guide und schaute beinahe triumphierend zu, wie sein ewiger Rivale wutschnaubend die Brücke verließ.

‚Ja, und es wird das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und mir nicht verbessern', entgegnete Bonewhite und betrachtete die ihm ungewohnte Wachmannschaft, die er nun für Lightning zeitweise befehligen würde. Er kannte sie alle, aber bis auf die beiden Schwadronskommandanten, die er noch als Meister der Wachmannschaften mit ausgebildet hatte, keinen davon näher. „Sobald die Übergabe vollzogen ist, begeben sich die der Ersten Wache in ihre Kapseln, die der Zweiten auf ihre Posten." Er trat an die Hauptkonsole und verschaffte sich einen ersten Überblick über den Schiffsstatus. Guide würde ihn zwar noch persönlich informieren, aber vorläufig instruierte er den jungen Cleverman, von dem er sich so viel versprach.

Nach und nach leerte sich die Brücke, bis sich nur noch Guide, Blueface und Bonewhite dort aufhielten. Misstrauisch beobachtete Bonewhite das Gespräch der anderen und wartete. Guide konnte und wollte nicht verlieren. Es war Bonewhite sehr wohl bewusst, dass der Commander diese Situation provoziert hatte, um eine Entscheidung in seinem Sinne zu erlangen. Wäre Snow wach, hätte sie ihrem Vater zugunsten entschieden und Lightning befohlen, die Forschungen zuzulassen. Wollte Bonewhite nicht die Königin gegen sich aufbringen, hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt, als ebenfalls für Guide zu entscheiden. Hätte es Lightning geschickt angestellt, hätte er Blueface erst dann verboten, Guide's Forschungen weiterzuführen, wenn der Commander im Winterschlaf gewesen wäre. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Guide eine öffentliche Stellungnahme zum weiteren Vorgehen des Hivemasters verlangt und… Bonewhite dröhnte der Kopf. Auch ohne die Nachwirkungen des Winterschlafs waren die üblichen Intrigen der Führungsoffiziere schon schwer genug zu ertragen, aber mit Kopfschmerzen und dieser anhaltenden Übelkeit…

Auch war er nicht besonders darauf versessen, eine zusätzliche Wache zu befehligen. Während der Schlafphasen geschah kaum jemals etwas wirklich Spannendes. Gelegentlich waren Sondierungsflüge der Darts anzuordnen, um die Größe der Herden zu erfassen, ab und zu Nahrung für die Wächter zu besorgen, aber sonst standen die Wartung des Hives und Forschungen im Vordergrund. Wie er der Datenbank entnehmen konnte, war Snow's letzter Nachkomme auch bereits jährig und in einer Kapsel – was Sinn machte, da Guide der biologische Vater ihrer Königin war und die beiden niemals… Nun gut, wenigstens waren keine Schlüpflinge oder Junge an Bord, um die er sich zu kümmern hatte. Also noch mehr Ruhe. Hoffentlich wachte Snow bald auf, damit er das Kommando an Lightning zurückgeben konnte. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde die Königin noch Jahrzehnte im Winterschlaf bleiben, je nach dem, wie es ihr gefiel.

Guide übergab ein Datenpad an Blueface und kam zu ihm herüber. Der junge Cleverman verließ lesend die Brücke und Bonewhite schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist er wirklich so gut?"

„Oh, einer der schlauesten Köpfe, dem ich je begegnet bin. Du wirst ihn mögen." Guide lachte. „Ich weiß, er ist jung und noch recht unerfahren, aber er hat sich bisher nicht von Lightning einwickeln lassen, was eindeutig für ihn spricht!"

„Ich werde ihn trotzdem im Auge behalten", brummte Bonewhite.

Guide entgegnete kühl: „Das wollte ich dir eh befehlen – als dein Commander!" Mit Zufriedenheit bemerkte er, dass der andere sich straffte und sich auf den offiziellen Teil vorbereitete. „Es gibt einige Orte, die einer Untersuchung bedürfen. Ich will, dass du ihn selbst mit ein paar Drohnen dorthin begleitest. Ich weiß, du traust den Wachoffizieren, aber ich tue es nicht. Sie könnten schon zu lang unter dem Einfluss von Lightning gestanden haben und ich will nichts riskieren. Ich habe Blueface angewiesen, so schnell wie möglich mit den Untersuchungen zu beginnen und hoffe, dass er damit durch ist, bevor unsere Königin erwacht." Dann lachte er wieder und schlug Bonewhite freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „So wird es auch für dich nicht zu langweilig!"

Bonewhite war nicht einmal annähernd begeistert. Bei der letzten Forschungsmission, die er mit Guide unternommen hatte, waren sie nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen. Wieder einmal. Wenn es darum ging, die unangenehmsten Orte dieser Galaxie ausfindig zu machen, war Guide eindeutig ein Meister des Fachs. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lang sie noch im Winterschlaf bleiben wird?"

„Nun, es könnte einige Zeit dauern", antwortete Guide und flüsterte weiter: „Du weißt, dass sie Lightning nicht sonderlich mag. Aber sie wird wohl nicht die ganze Wache verschlafen, zumindest habe ich ihr davon abgeraten."

Bonewhite seufzte innerlich auf. Wie immer hatte Guide alles geplant und verfuhr mit Freunden und Rivalen nach Lust und Laune. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es so viel schlimmer werden konnte, wenn er sich je gegen seinen Freund wenden würde…

A/N: Blades sind die Militärs, Clevermen sind die Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure und Techniker. Drohnen sind Drohnen und werden von den männlichen Wraith befehligt.

Die Zenana ist eine Art Harem, den sich die Königin hält. Wer dort aufgenommen wird, hat eine hochgestellte Position im Hive, abgesehen von anderen „Vergünstigungen", von denen Bonewhite aber im Moment nichts hat – warum, kommt später noch, bzw. ist in „Die zwei Seiten einer Münze" nachzulesen. Dieser Wohnbereich ist für andere Offiziere verbotenes Terrain. Einrichtung und Begriff tauchen in „Homecoming" auf, da ich es für logisch halte, übernehme ich mal ganz freizügig!

Blueface taucht später noch einmal auf der Mittelstation auf, aber das spielt vorläufig keine Rolle. Wollte ich nur der Vollständigkeit halber angeführt haben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1**

Nachdem auch Guide in seiner Schlafwabe untergebracht war, kontrollierte Bonewhite noch einmal die von Lightning: der Hivemaster hatte sich gefügt und auch die Weckvorrichtung nicht manipuliert. Zumindest konnte Bonewhite nichts erkennen, was darauf hindeutete.

In seinem Quartier war alles so, wie er es verlassen hatte. Eine Schale mit Würfeln stand auf dem Tisch, die Schlafecke war unbenutzt und der Becher, der Frischwasser auffangen sollte, stand neben der Nische, in der im Laufe eines Tages mehr als genug Wasser für den Bedarf eines Wraith kondensierte. Er stellte den Becher in die kleine Nische und beobachtete, wie der erste Tropfen hineinfiel. Mühsam riss er sich von dem Anblick los und ging hinüber zu dem Wandverschlag, in dem er seine Kleidung aufbewahrte und wechselte alles, was er am Leib trug gegen frischere Sachen. Ob er Dazzle wecken sollte? Eine Hilfe stand ihm zu… andererseits fand er die Gesellschaft des jungen Anwärters recht anstrengend. Nein, für die hoffentlich nur kurze Zeit der Wache würde er allein zurechtkommen. Auch wenn Guide da anderer Ansicht war. Bei diesem Gedanken knurrte Bonewhite unwillkürlich.

Es stimmte zwar, dass er nach dem Tod seines Bruders für einige Zeit ziemlich neben sich gestanden hatte, zumal Fever und er seit Jünglingstagen füreinander gesorgt hatten. Aber der Grad der Bevormundung, den Guide ihm gegenüber auch noch Jahre später versucht hatte aufrecht zu erhalten, würde Bonewhite ihm nie verzeihen. Freund hin oder her, es gab für alles Grenzen. Die Guide nur zu gern übertrat.

Erneut rieb er sich die Schläfen. Die Kopfschmerzen waren immer noch da. Und je mehr er sich ärgerte, desto schlimmer wurden sie. Außerdem brachte es nichts, über Vergangenem zu brüten. Es war Zeit, die Nahrungskapseln aufzusuchen, sich Kraft zu holen und dann die einzelnen Posten dieser Wache aufzusuchen. Mit der Zeit würden die Auswirkungen des Winterschlafs von allein nachlassen.

Die Inspektion des Hives war erfreulich bis unspektakulär. Die Vorräte würden einige Monate vorhalten, die Mannschaft war eingespielt und wusste, was sie tat, zollte ihm den gebührenden Respekt und mehr verlangte er nicht. Seine letzte Station war das Labor, in dem Blueface arbeitete.

Der junge Cleverman brütete über einer der Konsolen und bekam gar nicht mit, dass jemand eingetreten war. Bonewhite blieb in der Tür stehen und beobachtete ihn schweigend. Auf jeden Fall ging der Cleverman in seiner Arbeit auf – sein Geist schmeckte nach Neugierde, Jugend und einer Sternennacht. Kein Wunder, dass Guide ihn protegierte. Für den Commander gab es kaum glücklichere Momente als die, in den Nachthimmel schauen zu können, egal, auf welchem Planeten er gerade war. Bonewhite wusste das nur zu gut aus ewig langer Erfahrung. Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich und unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Grinsen, als der Cleverman erschreckt herumwirbelte und einen Stapel Datenpads zu Boden riss.

„Commander…" Blueface nahm Haltung an und senkte den Blick.

Commander war zwar nicht die korrekte Anrede im normalen Hive-Betrieb, aber während der Wache war sie für den obersten Kommandierenden üblich. „Guide wies mich an, dich auf deinen Missionen persönlich zu begleiten." Bonewhite trat an die Konsole heran und studierte die Anzeigen, während der Cleverman eilig die Datenpads aufhob und auf einem nahe stehenden Tisch ablegte. „Wie weit sind die Vorbereitungen bisher getroffen?", fragte er und wendete sich dem jungen Wissenschaftler zu.

Blueface war während einer der letzten großen Wachphasen des Hives zusammen mit anderen Flüchtlingen aufgenommen worden. Anscheinend hatte es auf deren Basisschiff einen gewaltsamen Wechsel der Königin gegeben und mehrere Wraith wurden vertrieben, was nicht unüblich war. Meist waren es die, die nicht dem Schönheitsideal der neuen Herrscherin entsprachen. So schlau der Cleverman auch sein mochte, er war nur von geringer Körpergröße – Bonewhite überragte ihn fast um einen ganzen Kopf. Snow hielt nichts von solch oberflächlichen Bewertungskriterien und es hatte sich gezeigt, dass viele der Neuankömmlinge durchaus achtbare Talente besaßen. „Ich bin noch nicht mit allen Aufzeichnungen durch, aber ich werde Sie informieren, wenn ich es weiß", antwortete Blueface und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

Das war nicht die Antwort, die Bonewhite sich gewünscht hatte. Knurrend verschaffte er sich einen Überblick über das Labor. Dann wandte er sich erneut an den verschüchterten Cleverman: „Du sollst Talent für Computer und Dechiffrierung besitzen. Kannst du auch die Sprache der Lanteaner lesen, ohne sie erst über ein Datenpad laufen zu lassen?"

„Ja, Sir."

Wenigstens etwas. Viele der Wraith, die erst nach dem Krieg geschlüpft waren, lernten diese Sprache gar nicht mehr. Lightning stand mit seiner Meinung, dass es kaum noch Sinn hatte, sich mit den Lanteanern und ihren Hinterlassenschaften zu beschäftigen, ganz und gar nicht allein da. In der Tat war mittlerweile die Mehrheit der Wraith zu dieser Auffassung gekommen, nach dem, was man so hörte. „Gut. Ich erwarte in zwanzig Stunden deine Meldung." Damit verließ Bonewhite das Labor und begab sich zurück auf die Brücke, wo nur eine Drohne Wache hielt. Zumindest hatte Guide ihm nicht befohlen, Blueface zu begleiten, damit er dem Cleverman vorlesen und übersetzen konnte, wie er schon befürchtet hatte.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte er damit, die Logbücher zu lesen. Viel Neues gab es nicht. Ein Kreuzer, der unter dem Schutz von Bloodrose stand, war über Sheras von einigen Darts der Dreamer-Allianz angegriffen worden. Man hatte sich geeinigt, sonst war es in der Wraithgemeinde friedlich geblieben. Guide war einen Großteil seiner Wache unterwegs gewesen, weswegen die meisten Eintragungen von Ease stammten, was Bonewhite nicht besonders überraschte. Guide hatte es noch nie lang an einem Ort ausgehalten. Ein Hive im Winterschlaf, gelandet und verankert auf der Oberfläche eines Planeten, kam für den Commander wohl einem Schreckensszenario gleich. Bonewhite seufzte und wartete auf seine Ablösung. Als schließlich ein junger Blade namens Fog die Brücke betrat, übergab er ihm das Kommando und streifte eine Weile ziellos durch den Hive. An einer der Luftschleusen hielt er inne. Vielleicht würden die Kopfschmerzen ja vergehen, wenn er etwas frische Luft bekam.

Müde lächelnd stellte er fest, dass auf dem Planeten gerade Nacht war – eine sternenklare Nacht. Die Luft war warm und von den Geräuschen und Gerüchen der Tiere und Pflanzen um ihn herum erfüllt. Er ging einige hundert Meter einen Abhang hinauf und drehte sich schließlich um. Der Hive war gut getarnt. Büsche und junge Bäume hatten sich auf der Oberfläche des Schiffes angesiedelt, sogar ein paar nachtaktive Tiere konnte er erkennen, die in der Dunkelheit auf Futtersuche waren. Er fragte sich, ob diese Tiere genau so gut in der Nacht zu sehen vermochten wie die Wraith. Vielleicht sogar besser?

Er atmete tief durch und schaute nach oben – der Ring des Planeten, der aus zahllosen Eispartikeln und Sternenstaub bestand, war deutlich im reflektierten Licht der drei Monde zu erkennen. Ein wirklich wunderschöner Anblick, den man auf diesem Planeten eher selten genießen konnte. Die meiste Zeit regnete es hier, Tiere und Pflanzen hatten sich angepasst, aber für die Ansiedlung einer menschlichen Herde waren die Bedingungen ungünstig.

Seine Kopfschmerzen besserten sich nach einer Weile tatsächlich und er kehrte zum Hive zurück. Winterschlaf zu halten war keine erholsame Angelegenheit. Er fühlte sich müde, obwohl er kaum zwölf Stunden auf den Beinen gewesen war und sollte zumindest versuchen, etwas richtigen Schlaf zu bekommen. Aber nicht, ohne vorher nach Snow zu schauen.

Seine Königin war in der Schlafkapsel in ihren Gemächern unmittelbar hinter dem Thronsaal. Bonewhite trat so nah an die Kapsel heran, dass er beide Hände auf die Membran legen konnte. Auch wenn sie keine Lebenszeichen aussendete, so war doch die Kühle und Klarheit ihres Verstandes allgegenwärtig im Hive. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte tiefer – hier in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe glaubte er sogar, ihr Lachen spüren zu können. Snow war ihm von Beginn an wesentlich herzlicher vorgekommen als ihre Mutter, für die sie sich ausgab. Ein schrecklicher Unfall hatte sie damals ihrer alten Königin beraubt, genau zu einem Zeitpunkt, als es sich der Hive unter gar keinen Umständen leisten konnte, von einer anderen Königin annektiert zu werden. Es war Guide gewesen, der den Lords der Zenana vorgeschlagen hatte, die Tochter der Toten an ihrer Stelle einzusetzen. Der Betrug war geglückt und seitdem regierte sie die jüngere Snow, die ihrer Mutter wirklich zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.

Aber auch Guide's Erbe war deutlich zu spüren, zumindest für diejenigen, die den direkten Vergleich machen konnten. Jede Königin übte auf männliche Wraith eine starke Anziehungskraft aus, aber Bonewhite fühlte sich von jeher der Tochter näher als der Mutter, die ihn damals auf Guide's Bitten hin in die Zenana aufgenommen hatte. Zum Schutz vor einer anderen Königin, aber ohne die sonst üblichen Privilegien. Es hatte einige Jahrzehnte gedauert, bis die jüngere Snow diese Privilegien überhaupt jemandem zukommen ließ. Und es war kein Wunder, dass Ease zu den Ersten gezählt hatte.

So sehr sich Bonewhite auch gegen die Erkenntnis sträubte: Ease aus der Moonstone-Linie war… _hübsch_. Er schüttelte sich. Er mochte seinen Nachfolger als Ersten Wachoffizier nicht sonderlich, aber er empfand ihn auch nicht als Rivalen. Warum auch? Ease war nicht sonderlich ehrgeizig und Intrigen lagen ihm fern, er gehörte zu Guide's Freunden in der Zenana und so etwas wie Eifersucht kannten die Wraith nicht. Jeder Hive hatte nur eine Königin, wenn überhaupt. Nach dem Krieg hatte es viele Hives ohne Königin gegeben und es war zwingend notwendig, dass Nachkommen, männliche wie weibliche, schlüpften, beziehungsweise geboren wurden. Bonewhite konnte nur erahnen, wie stolz Guide gewesen sein musste, als _seine_, die ältere Snow mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter trächtig wurde. Trotzdem war es unwichtig, wer die biologischen Väter waren – zumindest in der Theorie.

Bonewhite entstammte der Wind-Linie. Nichts, worauf man stolz sein konnte oder sich schämen musste. Wind hatte hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende von Nachkommen. Aber sie war auch eine schwache Königin, die sich zumeist aus der Politik heraushielt. Ihre Nachkommen galten als gute Clevermen und bodenständige Blades. Bonewhite und sein Bruder Fever waren als Jünglinge auf Snow's Hive gebracht worden, ein normaler Austausch zur Blutauffrischung. Wohingegen Fever recht schnell eine Karriere als Cleverman unter dem Schutz von Guide gemacht hatte, hatte Bonewhite es sich schwerer gemacht. Wesentlich schwerer. Letztendlich war er nur durch Guide's Hilfe vorangekommen. Heute war man sich der Vorzüge seiner stillen, eher verschlossenen Art allgemein bewusst. Bonewhite konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche, duldete keine Fehler – weder bei seinen Untergebenen noch bei sich – und entledigte sich Versagern und Verrätern kurz entschlossen und permanent. Trotzdem würde er wohl nie zu denjenigen gehören, die Snow für mehr als nur einen Ratschlag zu sich rief.

Er zog seine Hände zurück und biss sich auf die Lippen. Die Gegenwart war schon unerfreulich genug, sich jetzt auch noch zusätzlich zu deprimieren führte zu nichts. Außerdem waren seine Kopfschmerzen zurückgekehrt. Er sollte etwas Wasser trinken und versuchen, zu schlafen. Müde und desillusioniert betrat er den Wohnbereich der Zenana und suchte sein Quartier auf – doch vor seiner Tür warte jemand, den er nicht erwartet hatte. „Was tust DU denn hier?", rief er aus und zerrte den Besucher eilig in sein Quartier.

A/N: Sorry für die vielen Erklärungen, „Action" kommt später dran *g*


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2**

„Bist du verrückt? Wenn die Patrouille dich gesehen hätte…" Bonewhite war außer sich.

„Ent… Entschuldigung. Ich dachte nur, Sie wären hieran interessiert…", stammelte Blueface und hielt das Datenpad hoch, das er mitgebracht hatte.

„WAS?" Bonewhite entgleiste das Gesicht. Wie konnte ein angeblich so schlauer Wraith für ein paar Daten sein Leben riskieren? Ganz zu schweigen von den Unannehmlichkeiten, die er selbst zu befürchten hatte, wenn er Lightning über das Ableben des ihm zugeteilten Cleverman zu berichten hätte.

Er starrte den kleineren Wraith einige Sekunden ungläubig an, dann entriss er ihm das Datenpad und begann zu lesen. Nach wenigen Absätzen ließ er das Pad seufzend sinken, nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz und las weiter. Kein Wunder, dass Guide so versessen darauf gewesen war, dass seine Forschungen fortgeführt wurden. Es entging Bonewhite nicht, dass der Cleverman zwar vor Angst zitterte, sich aber trotzdem neugierig in dem Quartier umschaute. Die Unterkünfte in der Zenana waren um Etliches größer und luxuriöser als selbst die der höchstgestellten Offiziere in offen zugänglichen Bereichen des Hives. Schließlich ließ er das Datenpad sinken, legte es auf den Tisch und atmete tief durch. „Hör mir gut zu: ja, diese Daten interessieren mich wirklich. Aber…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er fortfuhr: „… ich weiß nicht, wie Lightning während seiner Wache die Dinge handhabt, aber dieser Bereich des Hives ist nur Wenigen erlaubt zu betreten! Die Drohnen haben Anweisung, jeden Unbefugten zu _töten_, den sie hier antreffen, ist das klar so weit?"

Jegliche Farbe hatte das Gesicht des Cleverman verlassen, als er flüsternd antwortete: „Ja, Sir…"

Bonewhite's Kopfschmerzen hatten sich zu einem unerträglichen Stechen hinter den Augen verdichtet und er rieb sich mit geschlossener Faust über die rechte Schläfe, was aber auch keine Linderung brachte. Als er die zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder öffnete, sah er den Wasserbecher, den Blueface ihm schüchtern hinhielt. Er griff danach und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Dann brummte er: „Hinsetzen."

Blueface kam der Aufforderung schnellstens nach und nahm Platz auf dem anderen Stuhl, der am Tisch stand. „Sir, ich wollte nicht…"

„Still. Hast du eine Ahnung, was für eine Bedeutung es hätte, wenn es gelänge, dieses Lanteaner-Gerät zu entdecken?", fragte Bonewhite und versuchte, seine Schultermuskeln zu lockern.

„Ich habe darüber gelesen, dass es im Krieg eingesetzt wurde, gegen unser Volk. Aber was es genau bedeutet, weiß ich nicht, nein." Wenigstens war Blueface ehrlich.

Bonewhite atmete tief durch. Das Wasser hatte vorläufig geholfen und die Schmerzen waren auf ein erträgliches Maß zurückgegangen, trotzdem war ihm nicht nach einer Geschichtsstunde. „Die Lanteaner hatten einen großen Cleverman, den sie Janus nannten. Er entwickelte das Attero-Gerät, dem viele unserer Schiffe zum Opfer fielen. Tausende starben innerhalb von nur drei Tagen, ganz ohne Kampf. Irgendwie gelang es diesem Cleverman, eine Frequenz zu erzeugen, die es uns unmöglich machte, in den Hyperraum zu springen, ohne, dass die Schiffe beim Eintritt zerbarsten." Bonewhite beobachtete das unverhohlene Interesse seines Gegenübers mit Genugtuung. „Während des Krieges und in den Jahrhunderten danach war die Suche nach dieser Waffe für manche von uns zu einem Lebensziel geworden – auch für unseren Commander. Mittlerweile haben fast alle die Suche aufgegeben."

„Vielleicht ist sie ja zerstört worden und niemand weiß davon?", fragte Blueface und Zweifel überzogen seine Miene.

Bonewhite verzog den Mund zu einem halben Lächeln. „Wenn eines sicher ist, dann das, dass dieser Cleverman niemals eine von seinen Erfindungen zerstört hätte. Irgendwo in diesem Universum gibt es noch dieses Gerät. Vielleicht nicht in dieser Galaxie, aber mit absoluter Sicherheit weiß es niemand." Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke und er fragte: „Was würdest du tun, wenn wir es finden könnten?"

„Es… es sofort zerstören?", fragte Blueface zögerlich.

„Du würdest es nicht nutzen, um die Herrschaft über alle Wraith zu erlangen? Damit dir alle folgen oder aber jederzeit damit rechnen müssten, dass du sie damit zerstörst?", spann Bonewhite den Gedanken weiter.

„Nein!", entrüstete sich der Cleverman und riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Diese Waffe ist schrecklich! Sie muss zerstört werden!"

Bonewhite hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Reg dich nicht auf, genau das ist es, was wir tun werden, _sollten_ wir sie finden." Er lächelte und fuhr fort: „Ich wollte nur wissen, womit ich zu rechnen habe, wenn ich mit dir unterwegs bin." _Bei Guide wäre ich mir sicher, was er tun würde_, dachte er und seufzte. „Du wirst niemandem von dieser Sache etwas verraten, verstanden?"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht!", antwortete Blueface fest und wirkte eingeschnappt.

„Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt dafür sorgen, dass du diesen Bereich des Hives lebendig verlassen kannst." Er erhob sich, woraufhin auch der Cleverman aufsprang. „Folge mir." Bonewhite geleitete Blueface zum Ausgang der Zenana und wandte sich schon zur Umkehr, als der Jüngere fragte: „Sir, könnten Sie nicht die Drohnen anweisen, dass sie mich immer zu Ihnen durchlassen? Ich meine, damit ich Sie jederzeit informieren kann, falls ich etwas entdecke?"

„Und ich damit rechnen muss, dass du zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit in mein Quartier hineinstürmst? Wohl kaum." Obwohl ihn die Dreistigkeit des Cleverman verärgerte, schob er sie auf dessen Jugend und meinte zu ihm im Geist: ‚Nutze deinen Kopf, Blueface. Dafür hast du ihn.'

Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Quartier beschloss Bonewhite jedoch, die Drohnen sofort darüber zu informieren, dass es Blueface erlaubt wäre, sich in der Zenana aufzuhalten. Er war sich nämlich nicht sicher, ob der Cleverman in seinem Enthusiasmus nicht doch ohne nachzudenken einfach zu ihm gerannt käme. Aber ihm würde er das nicht sagen. Bonewhite musste lächeln. In einem hatte Guide Recht gehabt: diese unfreiwillige Wache versprach alles andere als langweilig werden.

Am nächsten Morgen verspürte er immer noch ein dumpfes Pochen im Hinterkopf und fragte sich, ob etwas mit seiner Schlafkapsel nicht stimmte. So lang hatte er noch nie unter den Nachwirkungen des Winterschlafes zu leiden gehabt.

Vor dem Eingang zur Zenana empfing ihn ein ungeduldiger Blueface, der sogleich anfing, auf ihn einzureden, bis Bonewhite ihn mit einer Geste zum Schweigen brachte und selbst fragte: „Hast du überhaupt schon geschlafen?"

„Nein, Sir, Sie sagten doch…"

„Ich sagte: zwanzig Stunden hättest du Zeit, bis du mir Bericht erstatten sollst. Damit hast du noch sieben Stunden um zu schlafen und mich wieder aufzusuchen." Damit ließ er den Cleverman stehen und ging amüsiert zur Brücke. Er unterhielt sich kurz mit Stormcloud, dem Wachoffizier, der gerade die Brücke führte und überprüfte dann selbst die Waffenbänke, die immer etwas litten, wenn ein Hive über längere Zeit auf einem Planeten stationiert war. Er scheuchte zwei Techniker in die Abschussvorrichtungen und bemerkte kaum, wie die Zeit verflog.

‚Sir? Wo sind Sie?', rief ihn Blueface im Geist und Bonewhite ließ den Sensorpad sinken, mit dem er die Arbeit der Techniker verfolgt hatte. ‚Bei der mittleren Waffenanlage. Komm nicht hierher, ich komme in dein Labor', antwortete er und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Nun?", fragte er, als er eintraf und Blueface wies auf eine der Anzeigen und meinte: „Der Commander hat acht mögliche Orte für geheime Lanteaner-Einrichtungen ausfindig gemacht, Sir."

_Acht. Acht?_ Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer vor. Das waren weit mehr Missionsziele, als ihm lieb waren. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, diese Zahl noch etwas einzugrenzen?"

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Blueface betreten. „Eigentlich waren es sogar zweiundzwanzig und ich konnte die meisten schon ausschließen. Trotzdem sind noch drei weitere relativ viel versprechend, wenn wir auf den Hauptzielen nicht fündig werden, dann würde ich empfehlen…"

„Nein, ich werde nicht die ganze Zeit mit dir durch die Galaxie reisen!", unterbrach ihn Bonewhite und fügte hinzu: „Acht Missionen sind mehr als genug! Alles andere werde ich dann entscheiden." _Alter Mann, darüber werden wir uns bei nächster Gelegenheit ausführlich unterhalten!_ „Wann könnte die erste Mission starten?"

„Ähm… sofort?", meinte Blueface und grinste entschuldigend.

Bonewhite schaute den Cleverman kopfschüttelnd an und entgegnete: „Halte dich in drei Tagen bereit." _Als ob ich nichts anderes zu tun hätte…_

A/N: „…klar so weit?" – ein bisschen Jack Sparrow steckt doch in jedem Wraith, wollen wir wetten?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3**

Es kam, wie es kommen musste: der erste Planet, auf dem sie nach einem geheimen Labor des Lanteaners Janus suchten, war gesegnet mit einer Atmosphäre, in der es dauerhaft stürmte. Bonewhite's Laune war auf einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt, als auch noch heftiger Regen einsetzte, der sie komplett durchnässte. Das Tosen des Sturms machte es unmöglich, sich normal zu unterhalten, darum wichen sie auf mentale Botschaften aus, die allerdings für Bonewhite's Geschmack zu viel von seinem Innenleben offenbarten – und seiner schlechten Laune. Infolgedessen entschuldigte sich Blueface andauernd, anstatt sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

‚Es ist gut jetzt, sieh zu, ob du etwas findest, sonst beende ich diese Mission in spätestens einer Stunde.' Das Fauchen des Blades ging im Sturm unter.

‚Ja, Sir', kam die kleinlaute Entgegnung. Blueface versuchte angestrengt, die Anzeigen seines Sensorpads zu erkennen, aber der Regen hatte seinen Zopf aufgelöst und seine Haare wehten ihm ständig ins Gesicht. ‚Etwa zwei Meilen östlich befinden sich Ruinen, die aus der Zeit des Krieges stammen könnten.'

‚Könnten?' Bonewhite spürte, wie ihm der Regen aus den Stiefelschäften schon überquoll. Seit bereits drei Stunden suchten sie die Umgebung des Sternenrings nach Hinweisen ab, ohne bisher auch nur ansatzweise Erfolge verzeichnen zu können.

‚Vielleicht sollten wir mit einer Transportfähre noch einmal zurückkommen', schlug Blueface vor und versuchte erfolglos, in der ausdruckslosen Miene des Blades etwas lesen zu können.

_Oh nein, wenn hier jemand noch einmal hin zurückkehrt, wird es Guide selbst sein!_ ‚Wir sind jetzt hier und werden diese Ruinen auch jetzt untersuchen! Ich hoffe, du kannst laufen!', meinte Bonewhite und sprintete los. Die drei Drohnen, die er zum Schutz mitgenommen hatte, folgten mit nur wenigen Schritten Abstand, Blueface kämpfte, um mithalten zu können, aber darauf wollte der Blade keine Rücksicht nehmen. Je eher sie diese planetare Schlechtwetterfront verlassen konnten, desto besser. Er hielt erst inne, als sie die Ruinen erreicht hatten. Regen und Stürme hatten die Steine und Metallkonstruktionen im Laufe der Jahrtausende abgeschliffen, bis sie nicht mehr zu identifizieren waren. Wenn dies jemals ein Stützpunkt oder Labor der Lanteaner gewesen war, so war nichts mehr davon zu erkennen, geschweige denn, brauchbar. ‚Irgendwelche Energiesignaturen?', fragte er ungerührt, als Blueface völlig außer Atem zu ihm aufschloss.

Der Cleverman warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu und begann, die Umgebung zu scannen. ‚Nein. Nichts. Auch keine Hinweise auf unterirdische Einrichtungen.'

‚Gut. Dann können wir diesen Planeten also von unserer Liste streichen und zurückkehren, sehe ich das richtig?' Bonewhite war durch den Lauf endlich warm geworden, auch wenn das seine Stimmung nur unerheblich hob, zumal seine Kopfschmerzen auch wieder verstärkt worden waren.

‚Ja, Sir', kam die Antwort und Blueface wendete sich Richtung Sternenring um. ‚Wir werden doch wohl hoffentlich etwas langsamer zurücklaufen? Es sind fast sechs Meilen und…'

Bonewhite legte den Kopf schräg und ein gefährliches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er meinte: ‚Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, dich VOR dem Besuch eines Planeten über die Umweltbedingungen zu informieren, besonders, wenn der Commander das Ziel vorgeschlagen hat!' Nachdem er den furchtsamen Gesichtsausdruck des Cleverman für einige Sekunden genossen hatte, fügte er hinzu: ‚Ich hasse Regen. Noch mehr, als ich Sturm hasse. Und jetzt beweg dich!' Damit beendete er das Gespräch und rannte in Richtung Sternenring.

Als sie durch den Ring im Inneren der Hangarbucht ihres Hives traten, musste Blueface von zwei Drohnen unter den Armen getragen werden, die ihn kurzerhand fallen und auf dem Boden liegen ließen. Dann folgten sie Bonewhite, der missmutig knurrend den Hangar verließ. Deeper, einer der Dartpiloten, der Zeuge der Ankunft war, trat zu dem Cleverman, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und fragte: „Nass geworden?"

Blueface erhob sich zitternd vor Erschöpfung und nickte stumm.

„Seid ihr irgendwo in ein Gewässer gefallen? Oder hat es geregnet?", fragte Deeper weiter, „Bonewhite hasst Regen."

„Ja, etwas in der Art hat er erwähnt…"

Blueface hatte als nächstes Ziel einen Planeten ausgewählt, auf dem gemäßigte klimatische Verhältnisse herrschten, wie er vorsichtshalber in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie Bonewhite reagieren würde, wenn er gleich erneut einen der unwirtlicheren Planeten ausgesucht hätte. Der Offizier war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, lang zu diskutieren. Fünf Tage nach ihrer ersten Mission überquerten sie eine weite Graslandschaft und folgten einer schwachen Energiesignatur.

„Die Strahlung kommt von dort drüben!", meinte der Cleverman und wies auf eine flache Hügelkette.

_Genau wie der Gestank_, dachte Bonewhite und schaute kurz selbst auf den Scanner, den Blueface in Händen hielt. Wortlos befahl er den Drohnen auszuschwärmen und ging selbst weiter auf die Hügel zu.

„Was stinkt hier so?", fragte Blueface, als sie am Eingang zu einer Höhle angekommen waren, aus der die Energie kam.

„Grasbüffel", antwortete Bonewhite knapp und ging vor ins Dunkle hinein. An dem Kadaver eines riesenhaften Tieres hielt er inne. „Nicht anfassen. Ist das dort eine Tür?"

Blueface hielt sich die Nase zu und den Mund geschlossen. Er schaute kurz auf die Anzeigen, dann presste er hervor: „Ja, die Energie scheint dahinter noch konzentrierter."

Bonewhite umkreiste den Kadaver mit einigem Abstand, dann meinte er: „Das Ding blockiert den Zugang."

„Dann müssen wir es bewegen – schaffen die Drohnen das?", fragte Blueface und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Verwesungsgeruch war unerträglich.

„Ja. Allerdings macht mir momentan mehr Sorgen, welches Tier den Büffel geschlagen und hier versteckt hat." Der Blade lauschte angestrengt und überwand sich, trotz des Gestanks Witterung aufnehmen zu wollen.

„Meinen Sie, es könnte zurückkommen?", fragte der Cleverman und betrachtete selbst die Wunden am Kadaver genauer – die Krallenspuren waren monströs.

„Ich fürchte, es war nie weg", meinte Bonewhite. Kaum, dass er ausgesprochen hatte, erklang ein kehliges Knurren und die Drohnen begannen, wild auf die Quelle des Geräusches zu feuern. Bonewhite zerrte den Cleverman in eine schmale Spalte im Fels und schlüpfte hinterher. Von dort aus beobachtete er, wie die drei Drohnen von einer riesigen Raubkatze in Stücke gerissen wurden – die Stunner hatten keinerlei Wirkung auf das Tier gehabt.

Er schubste den Cleverman tiefer in die Spalte hinein, aber sie kamen gerade mal außerhalb der Reichweite der Krallen, die das Raubtier nach ihnen schlug, nachdem es mit den Drohnen fertig war. Eng zusammengedrängt warteten die beiden Wraith darauf, dass das Tier seine Angriffe einstellte.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte Blueface ängstlich und zuckte bei jedem neuen Fauchen der Bestie zusammen.

„Wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum die Lanteaner diesen Stützpunkt aufgaben", antwortete Bonewhite flüsternd und legte seinen Kopf zurück, an die kühle Felswand. _Diese Kopfschmerzen machen mich noch wahnsinnig!_

Nach einer Weile zog sich das Raubtier zurück und Bonewhite riskierte einen Blick aus der Felsspalte: es beschnüffelte die toten Drohnen, biss einer ein Bein ab und begann, schmatzend darauf herum zu kauen. _Wunderbar. Es mag uns_. Er zog sich wieder etwas zurück und tastete seinen Mantel ab.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Blueface leise und beobachtete, wie der Offizier eine Granate aus seinem Mantel zog.

„Zu einer radikaleren Umgangsweise übergehen", antwortete Bonewhite, drehte die beiden Kugelhälften, bis sie einrasteten und warf die Granate aus der Spalte hinaus. „Ohren zuhalten!"

Als der Rauch sich halbwegs verzogen hatte, kletterten die beiden Wraith aus der Felsspalte. Die Wucht der Explosion hatte nicht nur das Raubtier erledigt und den Büffelkadaver bewegt, sondern auch die Tür zu der Lanteaner-Einrichtung aufgesprengt. Während Bonewhite die tote Raubkatze genauer untersuchte, betrat Blueface das Labor und brachte die Generatoren auf volle Leistung. Als der Offizier zu ihm stieß, hatte er schon die Hälfte der Archive durchgeschaut.

„Und? Ist es das?", fragte Bonewhite und schaute selbst auf die Monitore.

„Nein", antwortete Blueface kopfschüttelnd. „Anscheinend handelt es sich hierbei um eine zoologische Beobachtungsstation – die Lanteaner haben die Büffel auf diesem Planeten angesiedelt um zu sehen, wie sie sich entwickeln… dann tauchten diese Raubkatzen auf, wuchsen aufgrund der überreichen Nahrung zu riesigen Geschöpfen heran und das Experiment wurde beendet."

Ja, das klang ganz nach den Lanteanern: irgendetwas beginnen ohne vollständige Kenntnis der Fakten und dann alles sich selbst überlassen. „Lade alle Daten herunter und lass uns verschwinden." Er hatte den Leichnahmen der Drohnen nur drei Granaten abnehmen können und keine Lust, noch weiteren dieser Raubtiere zu begegnen.

Sie waren bereits auf halben Weg zum Sternenring, als Blueface fragte: „Woher kannten Sie diese Büffel?"

Bonewhite zögerte mit der Antwort. „Ich bin ihnen schon einmal begegnet. Auf einem anderen Planeten." Dann blieb er stehen und roch an dem Cleverman. „Ich sagte doch: NICHT anfassen!"

Blueface hob seine rechte Hand und roch selbst daran. „Ich wollte doch nur…"

Bonewhite ging entnervt knurrend weiter. „Ich sollte dir die Hand abhacken! Du wirst SOFORT nach unserer Ankunft ein Bad nehmen – und mindestens drei Tage im Wasser bleiben! Der Gestank bleibt eine Ewigkeit haften!"

Der Cleverman ließ angewidert die Hand sinken und rief dem Offizier hinterher: „Und woher wissen Sie das nun wieder?"

„Sagen wir es so: ich kannte da mal jemanden, der einen unfreiwilligen Ritt auf einem dieser Viecher unternahm – wir mussten seine gesamte Kleidung verbrennen und er stank noch Wochen später, obwohl er einen ganzen Tag in Seifenlauge verbracht hatte!", antwortete Bonewhite und stapfte weiter. Drei Drohnen tot nur für die erneute Bestätigung, dass die Arroganz der Lanteaner keine Grenzen gekannt hatte. So konnte das nicht weitergehen!

A/N: Alles bis jetzt Geschriebene entstand unter Einfluss einer Überdosis Coldplay – nicht wundern. Ich schreibe dann noch irrsinniger als sonst. Für das nächste Kapitel habe ich mir schon PINK zurechtgelegt, Bin gespannt, was daraus entsteht…


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 4**

Drei Sonnen. Eine davon ein Roter Riese. Bonewhite konnte sein Unglück immer noch nicht fassen. Enifera war wohl der hellste Planet, auf dem er jemals gewesen war. Trotz der Schutzbrillen brannte die Helligkeit ihm in den Augen, von den verstärkten Kopfschmerzen, die auch zwei Wochen nach seinem Erwachen aus dem Winterschlaf noch nicht vergangen waren, ganz zu schweigen. „Bitte sag mir, dass uns jetzt nicht auch noch eine Supernova bevorsteht!", rief er über die Schulter hinweg Blueface zu, der in den Überresten einer Lanteaner-Einrichtung herum krabbelte.

„Nein, Sir. Enif wird wohl noch einige Jahrtausende so weiter bestehen. Außerdem ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie zu einem Weißen Zwerg wird, größer", antwortete der Cleverman und fluchte leise vor sich hin.

_Wie beruhigend_, dachte Bonewhite. „Lass mich raten: dies ist eine astronomische Einrichtung der Lanteaner gewesen?"

„Ja, Sir…"

„Hinweise auf Janus?"

„Nein, Sir, bisher noch nicht."

„Wie lange willst du noch weitersuchen, bis du dir sicher bist?" Enifera besaß keinen Sternenring, deshalb bestand ihnen ein zwanzigstündiger Hyperraumflug in einer Fähre bevor und Bonewhite war wirklich nicht davon angetan, den Hive länger als irgend nötig allein zu lassen.

_Bis ich mir eben sicher bin_, dachte Blueface und knurrte leise. Laut meinte er: „Geben Sie mir noch eine Stunde, Sir, dann sind auch die letzten Daten herunter geladen." Langsam gewöhnte er sich an den Offizier, auch wenn er es als höchst verletzend empfand, ständig wie ein besonderes Ärgernis behandelt zu werden. Auch Blueface hatte noch andere Aufgaben im Hive, als nur die Aufträge des Commanders zu erfüllen. Lightning ließ ihn während der Wachen wenigstens in Ruhe, solang er den Wartungsarbeiten hinterher kam.

Das helle Licht brannte in den Augen und auf der Haut, der Staub dieser absolut ausgedörrten Welt kroch in jede Körperöffnung und die heiße Luft roch nach altem Tod. _Wenigstens nicht nach frischem_, dachte Blueface und schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung an den Gestank, der ihm nach ihrer letzten Mission wirklich fast eine Woche lang angehaftet hatte. Er hockte sich auf eine halb verfallene Mauer und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Guide hatte besonders abgelegene Orte, an denen die Lanteaner Stützpunkte errichtet hatten, als Missionsziele ausgewählt. Sicher war der Cleverman der Lanteaner nicht auf ihren Hauptwelten tätig gewesen, so weit hatte er sich informiert. Trotzdem stimmte etwas nicht an der Auswahl, die der Commander getroffen hatte.

Es war, als wären vor allem die unangenehmsten Orte der Galaxie ausgewählt worden, nur wozu? Er hatte die Ziele noch einmal eingeschränkt und würde sich dafür verantworten müssen, wenn er sie nicht alle aufsuchte, bis er etwas fand. Nachdenklich schaute er zu Bonewhite hinüber, der ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte und wie eine Statue dastand: aufrecht, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, nur die Haare bewegten sich gelegentlich im leichten Wind. Was sollte überhaupt die Frage, was er tun würde, wenn er das Attero-Gerät fand? War das alles hier ein Test?

Der Offizier wirkte auf ihn nicht wie jemand, der Spielchen trieb. Bisher hatte es noch immer einen plausiblen Grund für alles gegeben, was Bonewhite angeordnet hatte, auch wenn Blueface diesen zunächst nicht immer erkannte und oft nachfragte. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, den Blade damit zu verärgern, aber immerhin bekam er Antworten. Lightning hätte seine Fragen wohl einfach nur ignoriert. Wie so viele andere Blades damals auf seinem alten Hive, an den er sich nur ungern erinnerte. Auf Snow's Hive hatte er eine wirkliche Chance erhalten und genutzt. Trotzdem waren ihm die älteren Offiziere und Clevermen ein Rätsel. Guide war brillant, beantwortete alle Fragen und war doch streng. Hasten war ruhiger und erwartete nur das Beste von jedem, wusste aber auch zu loben. Die Blade-Offiziere waren noch seltsamer: Lightning, der die Clevermen am Liebsten wohl vom Hive verbannt hätte, der immer lächelnde Ease, Sudden, der ständig hinter einem zu stehen schien und eben der unnahbare Bonewhite. Nein, nicht unnahbar. Manchmal hatte Blueface das Gefühl, dass der Blade ihn absichtlich von sich fern hielt.

Ein leises Fiepen des Datenspeichers riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Der Datentransfer ist abgeschlossen!", rief Blueface und begann die Geräte wieder einzusammeln, die er benötigt hatte, um die Sicherheitssperren zu überwinden. Natürlich würde niemand erkennen, welche Herausforderung es gewesen war, die Gen-Sicherung der Systeme zu umgehen, aber sich darüber zu ärgern, brachte nichts. Die Drohnen verstauten bereits alles in der Fähre, als Blueface auffiel, dass Bonewhite sich nicht gerührt hatte, sondern immer noch in die Ferne starrte. Er schaute erstaunt zu Deeper, ihrem Piloten, der in der Fähre geblieben war, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sir? Wir können abreisen", meinte Blueface, als er Bonewhite erreicht hatte.

„Was die wohl fressen?", fragte der Offizier und wies auf eine weit entfernte Herde schlanker Tiere hin, die an Gazellen erinnerten.

„Vielleicht finde ich etwas dazu in den Daten, die wir jetzt haben", meinte der Cleverman und wunderte sich. Normalerweise interessierten sich Blades wenig für andere Dinge als Taktik, Waffen und Stärke ihrer Gegner.

„Ja. Vielleicht." Damit wendete Bonewhite sich um und ging zur Fähre.

Blueface war auf dem Rückflug die ersten Stunden allein mit den Drohnen im Passagierbereich und sichtete die Daten, die sie übertragen hatten. Später verließ Bonewhite das Cockpit und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Da der Offizier nichts fragte und Blueface nicht nach Reden zumute war, schwiegen sie. Nach einiger Zeit wurde Blueface müde, gähnte und schob das Datenpad beiseite, um sich zu strecken zu können. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er beobachtet wurde und zuckte zusammen.

„Nun?", fragte Bonewhite amüsiert und beugte sich vor.

„Ich habe einige astronomische Einträge von einem Janus gefunden, aber wenn ich die Zeiten richtig einordne, kann er damals höchstens ein Anwärter gewesen sein", sagte Blueface und suchte fieberhaft die Einträge heraus, um sie Bonewhite zu zeigen.

„Hm. Also nichts, was uns weiterbringt", meinte der Offizier und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Er scheint auch nur wenige Wochen auf dieser Station gewesen zu sein." Nach einer Weile fügte Blueface hinzu: „Die Tiere, die Sie gesehen haben, nannten die Lanteaner Eniferi-Gazellen und sie scheinen sich von Pilzen zu ernähren, die nur bei Nacht hervorkommen, also alle 12 bis 14 Wochen."

Bonewhite lachte auf. „Du hast wirklich danach gesucht?"

„Ja, Sir… ich dachte, Sie…"

„Schon gut. Ich glaube, du solltest versuchen, etwas zu schlafen. In neun Stunden sind wir zurück auf dem Hive… da wird noch genug Arbeit warten", meinte Bonewhite und ging zurück ins Cockpit zu Deeper.

Etwas verwirrt versuchte Blueface, es sich halbwegs gemütlich zu machen, schreckte jedoch nach wenigen Minuten hoch und stürzte ins Cockpit. „Sir, haben Sie eigentlich immer noch Kopfschmerzen?", fragte er und Bonewhite schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Ja, wieso fragst du?"

„Mir ist etwas eingefallen…" Damit verschwand Blueface wieder in der Kabine und begann, auf einem Datenpad herum zu tippen.

Deeper schaute dem Cleverman verwundert hinterher und meinte dann zu Bonewhite: „Wie gut, dass ich mit diesen Verrückten sonst kaum etwas zu tun habe!"

„Verrückt sind eigentlich die wenigsten Clevermen", entgegnete dieser. _Obwohl ich mir bei diesem nicht ganz sicher bin._

Als sie im Hive angekommen waren, war Blueface fast schneller aus der Fähre, als Deeper die Maschinen gestoppt hatte. Bonewhite wies die Drohnen an, die Gerätschaften des Cleverman in dessen Labor zu bringen, dann begab er sich auf die Brücke, um den Status zu erfragen.

„Bis eben gab es keine besonderen Vorkommnisse, Sir", sagte der wachhabende Fog und runzelte die Stirn, als er noch einmal auf die Anzeigen schaute. „Hatten Sie angeordnet, dass sich alle Clevermen in der Totenkammer einfinden sollen?"

Bonewhite trat mit an die Hauptkonsole und runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. Dann verließ er wortlos die Brücke und suchte seinerseits die Totenkammer auf – den Ort, wo die Überreste ihrer Nahrung und die Körper der getöteten Wraith gebracht wurden, um deren Nährstoffe für den Aufbau und Erhalt des Schiffes zu nutzen.

„Es ist mir egal, _wie_ du es machst, nur tu es! JETZT!" fuhr Blueface gerade einen Techniker an, als Bonewhite in der Kammer, die eigentlich mehr einer Halle glich, eintraf. Der Techniker eilte eingeschüchtert an ihm vorbei und Bonewhite betrachtete skeptisch die Hektik um ihn herum. „Kann ich vielleicht auch erfahren, was hier los ist?"

Blueface, der bereits bis zur Hüfte hinter einer Verkleidung gesteckt hatte, krabbelte rückwärts wieder hervor und streifte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Mantels gelben Schleim aus dem Gesicht. „Das Schiff hat Pilze."

Damit konnte Bonewhite nun wirklich nichts anfangen. „Und?"

Der Cleverman stand ungeschickt auf und zeigte dem Offizier ein schleimig glänzendes Stück Technik. „Dies ist einer der Konverter, mit dem es dem Schiff möglich ist, die Nährstoffe aus den Toten zu gewinnen und… _genießbar_ zu machen. Irgendwann in den letzten Jahren wurde ein Pilz über einen Toten eingeschleppt, der sich schon über weite Teile der Versorgungsbahnen ausgebreitet hat. Wie weit, versuchen wir gerade herauszufinden." Er drückte den Konverter einem Techniker in die Hand und zog seinen vor Schleim triefenden Mantel aus. „Dieser Pilz produziert ein Nervengift, dem jeder, der sich an Bord gerade im Winterschlaf befindet, ausgesetzt sein könnte."

„Dann sollte ich alle wecken lassen", sagte Bonewhite, aber Blueface schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es wird so gehen. Wir können eine Entgiftung einleiten, sobald genug Wirkstoff produziert ist und ich weiß, welche Leitungen am Schlimmsten betroffen sind. Allerdings muss jeder Konverter im ganzen Hive untersucht und die Filter gereinigt werden – dafür könnte ich noch ein paar Techniker gebrauchen."

„Sollst du erhalten." Bonewhite war beeindruckt. „Und du bist wie darauf gekommen?"

„Ihre Kopfschmerzen, Sir!" Blueface lächelte breit. „Leichte Vergiftungserscheinung. Wahrscheinlich ist die Zenana komplett betroffen, außerdem einer der Cluster einige Decks höher und wenigstens ein Wabenbereich im Heck – zumindest klagen alle, die dort geschlafen hatten, auch über Kopfschmerzen. Wie gesagt, wir suchen noch."

„Die Königin!", fiel Bonewhite ein. „Mitkommen, sie hat Vorrang vor jedem anderen!"

A/N: Es gibt die Sonne Enif tatsächlich innerhalb eines Dreifachsternsystems und wird auch Epsilon Pegasi genannt – nur befindet sie sich nicht in der Pegasusgalaxie, sondern im Sternbild des Pegasus, was nicht wirklich das Gleiche ist. Aber fragt mich bitte nichts Genaueres, ich fand's nur witzig und kenne mich mit Astronomie kein Stück aus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 5**

Er war noch nie im Thronsaal der Königin gewesen, geschweige denn, in ihren privaten Gemächern, die von dort abgingen. Dementsprechend neugierig schaute Blueface sich um: es herrschte eine angenehme Dunkelheit, pulsierendes rotes und kühles blaues Licht erleuchteten die wenigen Einrichtungsgegenstände spärlich aber ausreichend. Die Winterschlafkapsel ihrer Herrscherin glühte orange von innen heraus und schemenhaft waren ihre Umrisse durch die Membranen zu erkennen. „Mach dich an die Arbeit...", wies Bonewhite ihn flüsternd an und der Cleverman suchte nach einem Zugang zu den Versorgungsleitungen. Er wurde fündig, bekam den faustgroßen Konverter aber nicht richtig zu fassen und knurrte einige Flüche und duckte sich – doch der Offizier hatte anscheinend nichts mitbekommen.

Mit fast verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck lauschte Bonewhite ins Innere der Kapsel, beide Hände auf die Membranen gelegt. Natürlich, die Lords der Zenana hatten eine ganz besondere Verbindung zu ihrer Königin. Auch Blueface spürte ihre Anziehungskraft, obwohl sie in fast totenähnlichem Schlaf lag, wie musste es dann wohl erst für Bonewhite sein? Der Cleverman fasste noch einmal nach und zerrte schließlich den Konverter hervor. „Nur geringe Spuren, aber ich lasse mir gerade ein neues Gerät und das Mittel bringen", meinte er und schaute auf.

„Gut", entgegnete Bonewhite flüsternd, „und wenn du noch einmal hier in diesen Räumen fluchst, wird es das Letzte sein, das du je sagst!"

Blueface schluckte hart und war dankbar, als der Techniker mit dem neuen Konverter eintraf. Er träufelte einige Tropfen des Fungizids auf den integrierten Filter und kroch wieder unter die Kapsel der Königin, um das Gerät einzusetzen. Als er fertig war, verschloss er den Zugang und stand auf. „Jetzt zur Zenana?", fragte er leise und ließ sich von dem Techniker zwei weitere Geräte geben, bevor er ihn wieder wegschickte.

Der Offizier nickte und löste sich zögernd von dem Anblick der Kapsel. Mit forschem Schritt ging er voraus und wies den Weg. Die Wabenkapseln der Lords waren in zwei Abteilungen aufgeteilt. Blueface fiel auf, dass nur wenige belegt waren, kaum mehr als ein halbes Dutzend. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört, meinte Bonewhite: „Vor dem Krieg waren einmal fast alle Kapseln belegt." Nach einer Weile, in der er den Cleverman bei der Arbeit beobachtete, fragte er: „Was ist mit denen, die schon wach sind?"

„Die Rezeptur muss verändert werden, um das Mittel direkt spritzen zu können. Es arbeitet schon jemand daran", antwortete Blueface und schloss seine Arbeit ab. „Ich melde mich, sobald…" Ein Piepsen unterbrach ihn und er zog ein kleines Datenpad aus der Hose und schaute die Anzeigen an. „Der ganze Rumpf ist betroffen, auch die meisten der Drohnenkapseln und die Schiffsmitte. Das könnte eine Weile dauern, Sir… außerdem haben wir noch nicht genug von dem Wirkstoff."

Die nächsten Tage schwirrten unzählige Clevermen durch den Hive und die Vorräte begannen zu schrumpfen. Für die normale Wachmannschaft hätten sie noch Monate vorgehalten, aber da so ziemlich jeder Techniker und Anwärter geweckt worden war, wurde es langsam knapp. Bonewhite ordnete ein Ausdünnen auf Tempes, ihres ergiebigsten Weidegrund, an und begann sich zu fragen, wie lang er wohl noch an jeder Ecke über einen Cleverman stolpern musste, bis die Arbeiten abgeschlossen wären. Vielleicht sollte er Guide wecken? Ungeduldig ging er auf der Brücke auf und ab. Alle vier Stunden bekam er den Status übermittelt, allerdings war er mit den Fortschritten nicht zufrieden. Auch war der Wirkstoff zur Behandlung der Erwachten noch nicht fertig und seine stechenden Kopfschmerzen waren zu einem ständigen, unliebsamen Begleiter geworden. ‚Blueface, wo bist du?', fragte er schließlich gereizt.

‚In der vierten Sektion hinter dem Hangar, achtes Deck, Sir', antwortete der Cleverman fast augenblicklich.

‚Wir sollten reden, rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!', wies Bonewhite ihn an und machte sich auf den Weg. Als er in der angegebenen Sektion ankam, dachte er zunächst, doppelt zu sehen: dort standen zwei Blueface! Als er näher trat, fielen ihm jedoch die Unterschiede auf: beide waren klein und trugen ihre Zöpfe wie der derzeit ranghöchste Cleverman, aber unter dem ganzen Schleim war keiner von ihnen derjenige, den er suchte. „Blueface?", rief er.

„Hier…", klang es dumpf hinter einer Wand hervor.

_Ich werde mich jetzt nicht mit einer Wand unterhalten!_ „Komm da raus, ich verlange ein paar Erklärungen von dir!", fauchte Bonewhite und wartete ungeduldig, bis der Cleverman einige Meter von ihm entfernt aus einem Zugang kletterte.

„Commander?", fragte der Cleverman und schüttelte Unmengen von hellviolettem Glibber ab.

„Wie lang dauert das hier noch?", fuhr ihn der Offizier an und Blueface zuckte zusammen, bevor er verschüchtert antwortete: „Noch ein oder zwei Tage, Sir…"

„Ich frage nur, weil ich ernsthaft am Überlegen bin, ob ich den nächsten Ernteflug wieder auf einem _unserer_ noch nicht aufgeforsteten Weidegründe anordnen oder gleich zum Wildern in fremdes Gebiet schicken sollte!", knurrte Bonewhite mit gefletschten Zähnen. „Deine Clevermen leeren die Nahrungskapseln schneller, als ich sie füllen lassen kann, ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?"

Blueface machte sich noch kleiner und schaute schuldbewusst zu ihm hinauf. „Das ist, weil der infizierte Schleim eine Säure enthält, die uns die Haut auflöst, Sir…"

„Dann fasse ich mal zusammen: das Schiff ist weitläufig von einem Pilz befallen, der Gift und Säure produziert und du bist immer noch der Meinung, es wäre _nicht_ nötig, den Notstand auszurufen, obwohl es bisher kaum Fortschritte gibt, der halbe Technikstab dafür aber mehr Nahrung verbraucht, als der gesamte Hive in Wachphasen." Schiere Mordlust blitzte in Bonewhite's Augen auf. „Das trifft es doch, oder?"

„Ja, Sir…", gab der Cleverman kleinlaut zu. „Aber wir haben schon Fortschritte gemacht, Sir. Und die vielen Toten sind auch von Vorteil…"

„Von _Vorteil_?", fragte Bonewhite fassungslos.

„Ja, Sir…" Blueface riss sich zusammen und straffte sich. „Dadurch erhält das Schiff mehr Nährstoffe und die Heilung geht schneller vonstatten! Vor wenigen Stunden noch war dieser Bereich hier schwer betroffen, aber es tut sich etwas!" Damit hielt er eine Hand voll Schleim hoch und erklärte: „Violett ist normal, gelb ist infiziert. Es ist noch nicht überstanden, aber wie gesagt, in ein oder zwei Tagen…"

„Wenn sich schon so viel getan hat, dann brauchst du ja sicher nicht mehr alle deine Helfer!", fauchte Bonewhite. „Ich will, dass bis morgen alle Überzähligen zurück in ihren Kapseln sind!" Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„Sir!", rief Blueface und rannte ihm hinterher, „Das Medikament für die Betroffenen ist fertig!" Beinahe wäre er in den Offizier hineingerannt, der unvermittelt stehen geblieben war und sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu ihm umdrehte. „Ich wollte noch einen Test an einer Drohne machen, wegen der Nebenwirkungen, Sir, dann wollte ich zu Ihnen kommen um…"

Bonewhite unterbrach ihn mit einer Geste und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Und diese hier schickst du sofort in die Kapseln! Die verwirren mich!", meinte er im Gehen und deutete auf die beiden Techniker, die er zunächst mit Blueface verwechselt hatte.

Am Abend suchte Blueface ihn in seinem Quartier auf. Bonewhite hatte dem Cleverman mitgeteilt, dass er sich ausnahmsweise unbehelligt in der Zenana aufhalten durfte. Skeptisch betrachtete er die Instrumente, die Blueface auf seinem Tisch ausbreitete. „Und du weißt auch, was du tust?", fragte er misstrauisch und zog seinen Mantel aus.

„Ich habe in der Biochemie angefangen, Sir", antwortete der Cleverman und schüttelte einen Infusionsbeutel, in den er etwas Fungizid gespritzt hatte, um die Flüssigkeiten zu mischen. „Aber irgendwann war ich es Leid, ständig in irgendwelchen Versorgungsschächten herum zu klettern." Er bedeutete dem Offizier sich zu setzen und bereitete die Nadel vor. „Es ist von Vorteil, wenn man dazu möglichst klein ist, aber man kommt anderweitig nicht voran. Das Hemd bitte auch."

Immer noch nicht vollständig überzeugt, folgte Bonewhite jedoch den Anweisungen und runzelte die Stirn, als Blueface seinen Oberkörper absuchte, bis er sich für eine Ader auf der Brust entschied und den Zugang legte. Den Infusionsbeutel hängte er mit einem Haken an die Wand über dem Offizier und sammelte anschließend die anderen Instrumente zusammen. „Es kann bis zu vier Stunden dauern, bis der Beutel leer ist, Sir. Soll ich so lang hier warten?"

Bonewhite verzog verärgert die Mundwinkel, bedeutete ihm jedoch, sich zu setzen. „Du sagtest etwas von Nebenwirkungen?"

Blueface nickte. „Nichts Schlimmes, Sir. Benommenheit, Schwindel, vielleicht werden Sie etwas schläfrig." Er behielt wohlweislich für sich, dass die erste Testdrohne nach acht Stunden immer noch bewusstlos war.

„Müde bin ich sowieso, das wird keinen großen Unterschied machen", meinte Bonewhite und spürte, wie sich die kalte Flüssigkeit in seinem Körper langsam ausbreitete.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann fragte Blueface vorsichtig: „Sir? Wie ist unsere Königin so?"

Stirn runzelnd fragte Bonewhite im Gegenzug: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich frage nur. Ich bin ihr noch nie begegnet, bis vor ein paar Tagen, als… Sie wissen schon." Der Cleverman hielt den Blick respektvoll gesenkt, aber seine Neugierde war deutlich zu spüren. Als er keine Antwort bekam, platzte er heraus: „Es fühlte sich so kühl an!"

Langsam verspürte Bonewhite etwas Schwindel. „Das ist sie nicht. Nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst." _Sie ist großartig_, dachte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Bist du jemals Stormeye begegnet?", fragte er und öffnete die Augen wieder, weil ihm zu schwindelig wurde. Als der Cleverman ihn nur fragend anschaute, fügte er hinzu: „Du stammst doch von ihrem Hive… ich erkenne die Tätowierung."

Blueface fasste sich ans Kinn und berührte kurz die Zeichen, die man ihm schon als Jüngling gegeben hatte. „Nein, ich bin weder ihr noch der neuen Königin je…"

„Stormeye hat meinen Bruder getötet!", fauchte Bonewhite, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor und vom Stuhl rutschte.

_Mist! Ich dachte wirklich, das hätten wir in den Griff bekommen! _ dachte Blueface und kratzte sich am Kopf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 6**

Als Bonewhite etliche Stunden später aufwachte, verspürte er das erste Mal seit Wochen keinerlei Kopfschmerzen. Eigentlich fühlte er sich insgesamt besser, als überhaupt nach seinem letzten Erwachen aus dem Winterschlaf. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er in seine Schlafecke gekommen war. Und wieso er mit gleich drei Decken zugedeckt war. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um: auf seinem Tisch lagen noch die Instrumente, die Blueface am Abend vorher mitgebracht hatte. Der Cleverman selbst lag zusammengerollt wie ein Schlüpfling direkt vor dem Alkoven, in dem sich seine Schlafstätte befand.

Mit höchst gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete er den Schlafenden. Der Drang, dem kleinen Cleverman ins Genick zu treten und dem Ärgernis ein Ende zu bereiten wurde relativiert durch die Tatsache, dass dieser bei der Entdeckung und Behandlung der Pilzinfektion wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Sowohl bei ihm wie auch dem Schiff. _Leicht schläfrig werden… komatös trifft es wohl eher_, dachte Bonewhite und stieg über seinen „Übernachtungsgast" hinweg. Er kleidete sich an und warf zufällig einen Blick in den Spiegel, was er sonst meist zu vermeiden wusste. Es half alles nichts, sein Haar musste gekämmt werden, wollte er nicht irgendwann aussehen wie Deeper mit seinen wirren Haarkordeln.

Er seufzte und suchte nach dem Kamm, den er immer noch von Fever besaß. Traurig dachte er an seinen Bruder zurück und an die vielen unnötigen Streitereien, die sie miteinander hatten, jedes einzelne Mal, wenn Bonewhite sich wieder einmal nicht hatte kämmen lassen wollen. Und das wollte er eigentlich nie. Dutzende Generationen von jungen Anwärtern, die ihm als Hilfe zur Seite gestellt worden waren, hatte er im Laufe der Jahrtausende deswegen schwer traumatisiert – nur Guide hatte wohl noch mehr junge Gemüter auf dem Gewissen. Ein trockenes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an den Commander dachte.

_Habe ich gestern Blueface tatsächlich gesagt, dass seine ehemalige Königin und Mutter meinen Bruder getötet hat?_, fragte er sich urplötzlich und schaute zu dem schwarzen Bündel hinüber, das sich immer noch nicht geregt hatte. Eilig kämmte er sich zu Ende und hatte sein Quartier schon fast verlassen, als er noch einmal umdrehte und Blueface mit einem Fauchen weckte: „Aufstehen! Du hast Arbeit vor dir!"

Der Cleverman fuhr ruckartig aus dem Schlaf und sah nur noch einen wehenden Ledermantel, der durch die Tür verschwand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er sich um und realisierte, wo er sich überhaupt befand. Erleichtert seufzend setzte er sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf – er war froh, dass er noch einen besaß. Dieser letzte Schnitzer hätte auch durchaus sein Ende besiegeln können. Was nicht hieß, dass Bonewhite ihn nicht später für alles büßen lassen würde, der Blade war nicht dafür bekannt, großartig zu verzeihen.

Hastig sammelte Blueface seine Utensilien zusammen und huschte aus der Zenana, ohne einer Patrouille zu begegnen. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Labor erfragte er bei den anderen Clevermen den Status und hoffte, dass der kommandierende Offizier zufrieden sein würde mit den Entwicklungen. Er selbst hatte sich für die nächste Zeit einige andere Dinge vorgenommen zu erledigen.

Es sollte fünf weitere Tage dauern, bis die beiden Hauptverantwortlichen des Hives wieder aufeinander trafen. Blueface suchte Bonewhite in der taktischen Zentrale auf, wo dieser eingehend eine Sternenkartenprojektion studierte. Der Cleverman stellte sich respektvoll abseits und wartete darauf, angesprochen zu werden. Nach einer Weile sagte Bonewhite: „Man sollte meinen, es gäbe auch noch andere Wege, seine Konflikte zu lösen, als gleich zwei Hives zu zerstören." Er wies auf einen blinkenden Punkt in der Projektion und Blueface trat näher heran, um die Anzeigen besser erkennen zu können. „Dreamer's Allianz wurde ziemlich aufgerieben bei ihrem letzten Versuch zu wildern." Der Blade schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dem Cleverman zu: „Haben wir vorrätig, um was wir gebeten wurden?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Blueface, „Ich habe bereits alles im Hangar bereitstellen lassen. Das Versorgungsschiff kann sofort nach Eintreffen beladen werden."

„Gut." Bonewhite war nicht wohl dabei, sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer Allianzen und Hives einzumischen, aber Bloodrose war von jeher eine Verbündete ihrer eigenen Königin und es gab klare Anweisungen für derartige Fälle. „Je schneller sie wieder verschwinden, desto besser." Er ließ die Projektion erlöschen und atmete tief durch. „Hast du ein Ziel ausgewählt für unsere nächste Mission?"

„Ja, Sir", meinte Blueface und überreichte dem Blade ein Datenpad, „Die Umweltbedingungen sind allerdings recht ungünstig. Anscheinend befindet sich der Zielplanet mitten in einer Eiszeit."

Bonewhite überflog mit ausdruckloser Miene die Anzeigen und gab das Pad zurück. _Wieder ein besonders lauschiges Plätzchen_, dachte er. „Deeper wird uns als Pilot begleiten. Vorausgesetzt, du hast nichts gegen einen Flug im Datenspeicher eines Darts einzuwenden."

„Nein, Sir." Einzuwenden hätte Blueface jede Menge gehabt, einschließlich der Tatsache, dass er noch nie zuvor auf diese Art gereist war, aber das behielt er sicherheitshalber für sich. Mit der Fähre wären sie Wochen im Hyperraum unterwegs gewesen, um zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen, mit einem Dart durch den Sternenring nur wenige Sekunden.

„Das Versorgungsschiff wird in zwölf Stunden erwartet. Wir werden sofort aufbrechen, wenn die Übergabe der Ersatzteile vollzogen ist." Bonewhite rief eine andere Projektion auf und entließ den Cleverman mit einem Kopfnicken.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier stellte sich Blueface ernsthaft die Frage, ob es auf einem Eiszeitplaneten noch kühler werden konnte, als diese Unterhaltung gerade zuvor. _Er wird mich umbringen. Ganz klar: am anderen Ende der Galaxie, weitab von jeder Wraith-Route, wo man meine Leiche niemals finden wird! Und ich habe ihm auch noch den idealen Ort dafür geliefert!_ Panik erfasste ihn und sobald er in seiner Unterkunft angekommen und die Tür geschlossen war, setzte er sich steif auf sein Bett und starrte ins Nichts. Es gab keine Angelegenheiten, die er noch zu regeln hätte. Seine wenigen Freunde befanden sich im Winterschlaf, alle anderen Forschungsprojekte als das aktuelle für den Commander waren abgeschlossen, sein Quartier ordentlich – nein, er konnte auch genauso gut still hier sitzen und auf den Tod warten.

Eine seiner Fragen beantwortete sich schon Bruchteile von Sekunden, nachdem sie wieder materialisiert wurden: nichts war kälter als ein Planet in der Eiszeit. Deeper flog noch eine Kehrtwende, bevor er den Dart neben seinen Passagieren landete. Er hatte sie genau an den angegebenen Koordinaten abgesetzt, auch wenn er nichts hatte erkennen können, was sich von den umgebenden Schneeverwehungen unterschieden hätte. Blueface hatte Mühe, den Scanner mit den dicken Handschuhen zu bedienen und zog sie nach einigen Versuchen aus, was er sogleich bereute.

„Nun?", fragte Bonewhite ruhig und schaute sich um. Nichts bis auf Schnee und Eis. Wenigstens schien die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen Himmel und der Wind hielt sich in Grenzen. Trotzdem schnitt die kalte Luft in die Haut. Die dicken Wintermäntel, die auch die drei Drohnen trugen, hielten die Kälte größtenteils ab, aber er wollte nicht eine Sekunde länger als notwendig auf diesem Eisball verbringen.

„Den Anzeigen nach befindet sich die Forschungsstation gut achthundert Schritt unter uns", antwortete Blueface und zog seine Handschuhe wieder über.

„Irgendwelche überirdischen Zugänge?"

„Nein, Sir. Die gesamte Station lag einmal überirdisch. Vor siebentausend Jahren", sagte Blueface und verzweifelte innerlich.

Bonewhite nickte. „Deeper?"

„Ja, Sir! Bin schon unterwegs", meinte der Pilot und bestieg wieder den Dart.

_Jetzt ist es so weit! Sie werden wegfliegen und mich hier zurücklassen!_ Eine erneute Welle von Panik erfasste Blueface und er hatte Mühe, nicht auf die Knie zu fallen und um sein Leben zu betteln. Das war nicht die Art der Wraith, aber war schon öfter vorgekommen, erzählte man sich. Vielleicht auch nur zur Abschreckung, aber Blueface hatte das nie wirklich als abschreckend empfunden – eher als vielleicht lebensnotwendige logische Entscheidung, je nach Situation. Wie dem auch war, er wollte ehrenvoll abtreten. Trotzig reckte er das Kinn und schaute dem Blade und den Drohnen hinterher, die sich langsam von ihm entfernten.

„Wenn du nicht vorzeitig enden möchtest, solltest du mich begleiten! Deeper wird gleich das Areal freischießen…", rief Bonewhite über die Schulter hinweg und ging weiter. Als der Cleverman ihn eingeholt hatte, meinte er: „Du hast doch wohl nicht geglaubt, dass wir die nächsten Tage dabei zuschauen, wie sich die Drohnen durch den Schnee schaufeln…"

„Nein, Sir", stammelte Blueface. Daran hatte er wirklich nicht gedacht.

Nach mehreren Anflügen und gut gezielten Laser-Schüssen lag ein Großteil der Lanteaner-Einrichtung frei und die Drohnen erledigten den Rest, um ein Tor vom Eis zu befreien. Trotz Seilsicherung war der Abstieg relativ schwierig, aber Blueface schaffte es, auf den Beinen zu bleiben und keine unnötige Rutschpartie zu unternehmen. Eine weitere Demütigung hätte sein eh schon angeknackster Stolz derzeit nicht ertragen.

Das Tor zu überwinden stellte keinerlei Schwierigkeit dar, was den Cleverman ehrlich überraschte und gleichzeitig enttäuschte. Es gab keine Gen-Sicherung und das hieß, diese Station stammte aus einer Zeit lange vor dem Krieg der Wraith gegen die Lanteaner – oder war so derart unwichtig, dass es den Lanteanern nicht nötig erschien, sie zu schützen.

Eilig brachte er die Grundsysteme zum Laufen und nach kurzer Zeit herrschten Plustemperaturen in der Kontrollzentrale, in die sie sich begeben hatten. Zu je mehr Daten er Zugang bekam, desto frustrierter wurde Blueface, was den anderen nicht entging. Deeper schnaubte nur verächtlich und sah sich um. Bonewhite fragte nach einer Weile: „Eine Wetterstation?"

„Langzeit – Klimaforschung. Noch älter, als der Commander vermutet hatte. Wahrscheinlich sieben- oder achthundert Jahre vor dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen unserer Völker aufgegeben worden, Sir." Blueface knurrte leise und fügte hinzu: „Keine Hinweise darauf, dass Janus je hier gewesen ist. Soll ich die Daten trotzdem herunter laden?"

„Ja." _Geben wir dem alten Mann möglichst viele Informationen, mit denen er sich die nächsten Jahrzehnte beschäftigen kann. Vielleicht schickt er mich dann zukünftig nicht mehr auf so sinnlose Missionen_, dachte Bonewhite und fletschte die Zähne. „Was für Ziele stehen als nächstes auf der Liste? Stinkende Sümpfe? Erbebengebiete, tätige Vulkane?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Was davon?"

„Alles drei, Sir."

_Grundgütiger!_

A/N: SGU gucken und Mittwochschat halten vom Schreiben ab, so viel ist gewiss. Darum mal wieder ein Nacht-Update, solang ich dafür noch Zeit habe - die Urlaubszeit läuft unweigerlich ab.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 7**

Blueface wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Trotzdem zögerte er, den letzten Schritt zu unternehmen. Er hatte alle Aufzeichnungen von Guide noch einmal durchgesehen, die Liste der Zielorte neu geordnet, einige sofort verworfen, andere wieder aufgenommen und erst nach Tagen ein Muster zu erkennen geglaubt. Je länger er dieses Muster anhand der allgemeinen Daten, die er zu Janus in den Archiven gefunden hatte, verglich, desto deutlicher trat es hervor. Er war sich absolut sicher, den richtigen Planeten ausgewählt zu haben. Bonewhite hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er am Ende seiner Geduld mit ihm war. Noch ein Fehlschlag und der Blade würde endgültige Konsequenzen ziehen, dessen war Blueface sich mindestens genauso sicher.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen sortierte der Cleverman die wichtigsten Gerätschaften, die er für das nächste Ziel benötigen würde und stopfte sie in einen Rucksack. Nach einer Weile räumte er diesen wieder aus und packte ihn erneut, diesmal mit anderen Scannern, Sensor- und Datenpads. Kaum war er damit fertig, kippte er alles wieder auf dem Boden seines Labors aus und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Was dachte er sich nur? Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er nie auch nur einen Schritt weiterkommen. Und langsam wurde die Zeit knapp…

Bonewhite brannte ebenfalls die Zeit unter den Nägeln. Ein kleiner Kreuzerverband der Dreamer-Allianz war auf dem Weg zu ihrer Position und das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Auch wenn die Schiffe noch Tage bis zu ihnen brauchen würden, so dauerte es doch nur noch Minuten, bis sie in Kommunikationsreichweite kamen. Obwohl äußerlich ungerührt und verschlossen, tobte in ihm ein Kampf, welche Option er wählen sollte. Die Kreuzer konnten noch einen ganz anderen Kurs einschlagen, wenn er sie sofort riefe, machte er sich verdächtig, sie beobachtet zu haben – was sie ja auch seit dem ersten Angriff auf einen der Kreuzer von Bloodrose taten. Ließ er sie noch näher herankommen, könnte er wertvolle Zeit verlieren, die sie für die Vorbereitungen auf einen Kampf dringend benötigten. Bereitete er hingegen den Hive auf einen Start von der Oberfläche bevor und die Kreuzer drehten doch noch ab, hätte er wichtige Ressourcen verbraucht und müsste sich dafür seinen Vorgesetzten und, nicht zuletzt, der Königin gegenüber verantworten.

Fog, der mit ihm auf der Brücke Wache hielt, zeigte seine Nervosität hingegen relativ offen. Immer wieder schaute der Blade zum Waffen- und Taktikoffizier hinüber, der einer Statue gleich vor den Anzeigen stand: aufrecht, Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, ohne die geringste Regung. Fog konnte nicht verstehen, wie man so derart ruhig bleiben konnte in ihrer Situation. Andererseits hatte er Geschichten von Bonewhite aus der Zeit des Krieges gehört, wo dieser angeblich selbst vor dem direkten Angriff auf Atlantis noch mit Guide ruhig einem Würfelspiel nachgegangen sein sollte. Vielleicht waren die Generationen, die vor oder während des Krieges geschlüpft waren, aus einem anderen Holz geschnitzt, aber auf Fog traf dies nicht zu. Er war an Lightning gewöhnt als Commander während der Wachen, und dieser hätte schon längst den Hive kampfbereit gemacht. Obwohl Lightning nur unerheblich jünger als Guide war, hätte er doch mehr Regung gezeigt. Wahrscheinlich würde er in dieser Situation fluchend und Befehle bellend die Brücke auf Trab halten, aber damit konnte Fog einfach besser umgehen. Diese Ruhe zerrte zu sehr an seinen Nerven.

Der Signalton für eingehende Kommunikation erklang und Fog zuckte zusammen. „Wir werden von einem der Kreuzer gerufen, Sir."

„Durchstellen", sagte Bonewhite ruhig und war froh, dass ihm die erste Entscheidung abgenommen worden war. Als das Bild des Kreuzer-Kommandanten auf den Anzeigen auftauchte, grüßte er höflich: „Nightseeker. Lang nicht gesehen."

„Oh, sollte das etwa Bonewhite sein, der jetzt Commander ist?", meinte der andere Wraith und ein bösartiges Lächeln huschte über dessen Gesicht. „Hätte nicht angenommen, dass du es jemals wagst, dich gegen den alten Guide aufzulehnen!"

„Wie du weißt, befindet sich unser Hive im Moment in einer Winterschlafphase. Diese Wache unterliegt meinem Kommando", antwortete Bonewhite gelassen.

„Ach, dann also doch nur die zweite Garde… Nun gut, uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr neulich ein Versorgungsschiff empfangen habt, das Ersatzteile für Bloodrose aufnahm", stellte Nightseeker fest und fragte lauernd: „Von Dreamer's kleinem Konflikt mit Bloodrose werdet ihr doch gehört haben, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin darüber informiert worden, ja."

„Nun stellt sich mir die Frage, ob ihr damit offen Position bezogen habt und Bloodrose unterstützt. Denn wenn dem so wäre…"

„Wir haben ein Versorgungsschiff empfangen, das uns mit neuen Konvertern beliefert hat, die wir dringend benötigten", schnitt Bonewhite ihm das Wort ab „Vor kurzem stellten unsere Cleverman einen Fehler in den Versorgungsleitungen fest, der behoben werden konnte. Allerdings fehlten uns anschließend einige Teile, die wir von Bloodrose's Hive im Gegenzug für Ersatzteile erhielten, die ihre Schiffe benötigten." Er trat näher an die Anzeige heran und meinte kalt: „Wir hätten uns auch an Dreamer gewendet, wenn eines ihrer Schiffe in Kommunikationsreichweite gewesen wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Nur ist ihre Allianz auch nicht gerade dafür bekannt, dem traditionellem Austausch von Versorgungsgütern aufgeschlossen gegenüber zu stehen."

Nightseeker rümpfte missbilligend die Nase. „Einer der Vorteile einer großen Allianz ist es nun einmal, fast vollständig autark zu sein. Und was wir benötigen, ertauschen wir garantiert nicht von so einem unbedeutenden Hive wie dem eurem!"

„Dann wirst du doch sicher verstehen, dass meine erste Wahl einem Hive galt, der dem unseren etwas freundlicher gesinnt ist", konterte Bonewhite und schob den Unterkiefer vor.

Einige Sekunden lang schwieg Nightseeker, dann meinte er kühl: „Ich sehe meine Frage als geklärt an. Und Bonewhite… es steht deiner Königin jederzeit frei, Dreamer's Allianz beizutreten und die daraus resultierenden Vorteile zu genießen."

„Ich werde ihr meine Empfehlung aussprechen, sobald sie aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht", meinte Bonewhite abschließend und ließ die Verbindung abbrechen. „Kurs der Kreuzer?", fragte er und drehte sich zu dem immer noch völlig unter Strom stehenden Fog um.

„Keine Kursänderung, Sir. Sie halten weiter auf unsere Position zu."

„Wann werden sie hier eintreffen, bei gleichem Kurs und Geschwindigkeit?"

„In acht Tagen, Sir", antwortete Fog und runzelte die Stirn. „Sir, aus dem Hangar traf die Frage ein, ob Sie Cleverman Blueface genehmigt hatten, den Sternenring zu benutzen."

Bonewhite trat neben den Blade an die Hauptkonsole und überprüfte selbst die Anfrage, die von Deeper gekommen war. _Was zum…_ „Deeper, drei Darts besetzen. Außerdem zwei Schwadronen mit Kommandooffizieren bereithalten. Ich komme zum Sternenring."

Als er auf der Hangarplattform eintraf, hatte sich seine Wut bereits ins Unermessliche gesteigert. Deeper empfing ihn mit besorgter Miene: „Sir, wir wissen jetzt, wo er hingegangen ist. Und es ist kein besonders friedlicher Planet…"

„Wie konnte hier überhaupt jemand einfach durch den Sternenring spazieren, ohne, dass ich vorher informiert wurde?", fauchte Bonewhite und ließ sich die Adresse zeigen, die Blueface angewählt hatte.

„Er kam anscheinend während des Wachwechsels vor vier Stunden, Sir", antwortete der Pilot kleinlaut. „Wir dachten zunächst, er hätte nur eine Diagnoseüberprüfung laufen lassen. Als wir eben aber bemerkten, dass auch jemand durch den Ring gegangen sein musste und wir ihn nicht erreichen konnten, da…"

„Schon gut", unterbrach Bonewhite ihn. _Dieser kleine Mistkerl!_ Während des Wachwechsels achtete kaum ein Blade auf herumirrende Clevermen. Irgendetwas fanden diese immer zu überprüfen, zu reparieren oder stellten Tests an, für die sich niemand weiter interessierte. „Adresse anwählen. Wir werden ihn wieder einfangen und zurück bringen!"

„Sir, es besteht die Aussicht, dass Cleverman Blueface… nun ja… bereits tot ist", meinte Deeper und duckte sich.

„Wieso das?", fragte Bonewhite knurrend und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Die Herde, die auf diesem Planeten ansässig ist, nennt sich Bola kai, Sir. Und… sie fressen andere Herden. Und Wraith, sofern sie sie fangen können", sagte Deeper und die versammelten Piloten und Wachoffiziere warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu.

Bonewhite brauchte nicht lang, um sich auszurechnen, was alle anderen um ihn herum dachten: jemand so unbeholfenes wie Blueface war mehr als nur leichte Beute. „Soll das etwa heißen, diese Männer hier wären zu _feige_, sich auf diesen Planeten zu begeben?", fauchte er und registrierte mit Genugtuung, wie die Umstehenden zusammen zuckten. „Cleverman Blueface hat vier Stunden Vorsprung. Je länger wir warten und diskutieren, desto größer wird der Umkreis, in dem wir nach ihm suchen müssen. Ich sagte: Adresse anwählen. Das war keine Bitte oder Diskussionsgrundlage, sondern ein Befehl…"

A/N: Ich habe noch nie einen Wraith mit Rucksack gesehen, gebe ich zu. Aber Blueface braucht nun mal ein bisschen Ausrüstung für das, was ihm noch bevorsteht, also bekam er einen von mir verpasst.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 8**

Das helle Kreischen der Darts konnte er schon meilenweit entfernt hören. Noch befand er sich in einem dichten Waldstück, aber bald würde er dieses verlassen müssen und damit der letzte Sichtschutz fallen. Um die Sensoren brauchte er sich nicht zu sorgen – er war nicht Meister der Datendechiffrierung geworden, ohne weit reichende Kenntnisse über die Manipulation verschiedenster Systeme zu besitzen. Außerdem hatte er mitgeholfen, die Lebenszeichensensoren der Dartflotte zu verbessern. Bereits kurz nach seiner Ankunft auf dem Planeten hatte er einen Störsender aktiviert, falls er verfolgt werden würde. Zwar hatte er gehofft, dass sein Verschwinden nicht auffallen würde, aber da hatte er sich wohl in der Gründlichkeit der Blades getäuscht. Oder es war ein Notfall eingetreten und man hatte ihn gesucht und nicht an Bord gefunden. Auf jeden Fall kam er aus dieser Sache nicht mehr ohne Erfolg heraus, wenn überhaupt.

Als er den Waldrand erreicht hatte, hockte er sich seufzend nieder und überschlug seine Optionen: wenn er hier blieb, würden ihn irgendwann die Jäger finden. Blueface war nicht geübt darin, seine Spuren im Gelände zu verwischen. Auf Computersystemen zwar schon, aber in der realen Welt… Die Jäger waren mehr als gute Spurenleser. Auch wenn immer nur einer von ihnen während der Wachen zur Verfügung stand, traute er Bonewhite durchaus zu, noch mehr, wenn nicht sogar alle von ihnen zu wecken und auf seine Fährte zu hetzen. Der Blade war ziemlich nachtragend, so weit Blueface ihn einschätzen konnte.

Ging er weiter auf die Steilküste zu, wo sich die Lanteaner-Einrichtung den Aufzeichnungen zufolge befinden sollte, stand er auf offenem Gelände und war weithin für die Piloten sichtbar. Dann würde ihm auch der Störsender keinen Vorteil mehr bringen. Warum hatte er eigentlich seinen Weg nicht über mehrere Sternenringe verschleiert? Dadurch hätte er vielleicht sogar einige Tage gewonnen. _Weil du einfach zu dumm für das echte Leben bist!_, schalt er sich selbst und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Sollte er jemals wieder den Hive ohne Genehmigung verlassen, würde er sich das merken.

Zurück kehren und zu behaupten, er wäre nur außerhalb des Hives an der frischen Luft gewesen, wäre erstens dämlich und zweitens würde der Sternenring bewacht werden. Wenn nicht auf diesem Planeten, dann im Hive. Nein, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er musste einfach diese Einrichtung finden und auf Gnade hoffen, wenn er erfolgreich war.

Er holte noch einmal den Scanner aus dem Rucksack hervor und las die Anzeigen ab. Die EM-Signatur, der er nun schon Stunden folgte, hatte ihren Ausgangspunkt gut zweitausend Schritte von ihm entfernt, direkt an der Steilküste, die er von seiner jetzigen Position aus gut im Blick hatte. Aber dort war nichts – keine Gebäude, keine Ruinen, nicht einmal Deckung. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, waren die Darts noch einige Minuten entfernt, vielleicht konnte er es wagen, kurz den Wald zu verlassen und selbst nachzuschauen? Er atmete tief durch und sprintete los.

Deeper hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, selbst einen der Darts zu steuern. Immerhin war dieser verrückte Cleverman während seiner Schicht entkommen und der Blade nahm dies persönlich. Sehr persönlich. Hätte Bonewhite sie nicht angewiesen, den Flüchtigen lebend zu fassen, er hätte nicht gezögert, den Wissenschaftler von der Klippe zu schießen, auf der er herum kraxelte. _Cleverer Cleverman, wirklich! Hättest du dich lieber mal informiert, dass es eine Flughöhe gibt, die es unmöglich macht, den Antrieb auf dem Boden zu hören!_, dachte er und ließ seinen Dart auf die Planetenoberfläche zufallen. In den Transportern hatte er die Muster von Bonewhite und fünf Drohnen gespeichert, die er keine sechzig Schritt von Blueface entfernt materialisieren ließ.

„Nicht näher kommen!", rief Blueface seinen Verfolgern zu, aber Bonewhite ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Wortlos schritt er weiter auf den Cleverman zu, der sich panisch umschaute. „Nicht, bitte!", rief er erneut. „Der Überhang wird das Gewicht nicht tragen!"

Bonewhite ließ die Drohnen anhalten, ging jedoch die letzten zwanzig Schritte selbst weiter. Notfalls würde er den Cleverman an den Haaren zurück in den Hive und dann in eine Zelle zerren. Nach einer ordentlichen Tracht Prügel. Guide hatte ihn verantwortlich gemacht für das Leben von Blueface – aber wer hatte je gesagt, dass dieses völlig unversehrt bleiben musste? Bonewhite konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so derart wütend auf jemanden gewesen war. Er packte den Flüchtling am Kragen, doch der starrte weiterhin über den Rand der Klippe und schien sich sogar beinahe zu freuen!

„Ich wusste es…", meinte Blueface leise und drehte sich trotz des Griffs weiter dem Meer unter ihnen zu. Sie standen auf einem Überhang, einige hundert Schritt über dem Wasser, das an die Steilküste brandete. Zog sich das Meer kurz vor Ankunft einer größeren Welle zurück, konnte man in dem kristallklaren Wasser eine Art Glaskuppel erkennen, die unterseeisch an die Klippe angebaut worden war.

Deeper setzte den Dart knapp hinter den im Halbkreis wartenden Drohnen auf, aber die Erschütterung reichte aus, um Teile des Überhangs abbröckeln zu lassen. Bonewhite konnte spüren, wie sich der Boden unter ihm und Blueface senkte, dann war es auch schon zu spät: die letzten fünfzehn Schritt des Überhangs brachen ab und sie stürzten auf die Wasseroberfläche zu, begleitet von tonnenweise Kalkgestein.

Der Aufschlag im Wasser raubte ihm den Atem, aber er hatte den Griff am Kragen des Cleverman nicht gelockert. Um keinen Preis würde er den Flüchtling entkommen lassen, nicht einmal jetzt. Bevor sie allerdings wieder auftauchen konnten, erfasste ein Sog die Köper der beiden Wraith und Bonewhite spürte kurz einen heftigen Stich in der rechten Brust, dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

‚Commander!', hörte er Deeper in seinem Geist rufen. Er rappelte sich bis auf die Knie auf und schaute sich um: sie waren durch die unterseeische Kuppel einer Lanteaner-Einrichtung gestürzt. Das herabfallende Gestein hatte das Glas durchschlagen und ein Kraftfeld beinahe sofort dessen Funktion ersetzt, um kein weiteres Wasser einströmen zu lassen. ‚Wir haben es überlebt', gab er zurück und atmete schwer. Blueface neben ihm hatte sich aus seinem Griff befreit und streifte gerade seinen Rucksack und den voll gesogenen Mantel ab.

Ungläubig verfolgte Bonewhite, wie der Cleverman sich freudestrahlend auf einige Konsolen stürzte. Sie waren in einem Labor unterhalb der Meeresoberfläche. Das Salzwasser brannte unerträglich auf seiner Haut und er beschloss, es dem Cleverman gleich zu tun und sich zumindest von dem triefnassen Mantel zu befreien, doch er kam nicht weit. Aus seiner Brust ragte die Spitze eine Glasscherbe, die über den Rücken eingetreten war und ihm die rechte Lunge durchstoßen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er so schlecht Luft bekam und es in seinem Mund nach Blut schmeckte. Ein Blick über die Schulter sagte ihm, dass er keinerlei Chance hatte, sich selbst von dem Trümmerstück zu befreien. ‚Commander, was sollen wir tun?' war das Letzte, was er noch mitbekam, als Deeper ihn noch einmal im Geist anrief.

‚Blueface, du elende Ratte! Sag mir sofort, was da unten vor sich geht!', dröhnte es im Kopf des Cleverman und er antwortete: ‚Halte dich gefälligst zurück! Ich habe hier zu tun!'

‚Was ist mit Bonewhite und warum antwortet er nicht?', fragte Deeper weiter und sein Zorn war deutlich zu spüren.

‚Das würde er ganz sicher, wenn er nicht gerade aufgespießt und bewusstlos geworden wäre! Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, während ich versuche, ihm zu helfen', entgegnete Blueface gereizt und hätte schreien können vor Erleichterung, als er endlich die Scherbe aus dem Körper des Blades gezogen bekam. Hastig drehte er den leblos wirkenden Körper um und befreite ihn von Mantel und Hemd, um die Wunden besser untersuchen zu können. _Verdammt! Das sieht gar nicht gut aus._

Einige hundert Schritt höher tobte Deeper, scheuchte die Drohnen herum, damit sie einen Weg nach unten fanden. Die anderen Darts trafen ein und weitere Blades und Drohnen wurden materialisiert. „Ich sprenge notfalls die ganze Küste in die Luft! Seht zu, dass ihr sie findet, verflucht!"_ Guide wird uns die Hölle heiß machen, wenn wir sie nicht zurückbringen_, dachte er und sprang wieder in sein Fluggerät. Vielleicht konnte er mehr aus der Luft erkennen. Er hob ab und überflog die Wasseroberfläche so dicht wie nur irgend möglich. Zunächst sah er nichts, doch dann zeichnete sich ein Kraftfeld im Wasser ab – hineinsehen konnte er nicht, aber er wusste nun, wo Bonewhite und der flüchtige Cleverman sein mussten.

Bonewhite spürte, wie die Lebenskraft in seinen Körper gespült wurde und sich die ersten Wunden schlossen. Er riss die Augen auf und fasste nach der Hand, die auf seinem Brustkorb lag, doch Blueface konnte sich aus dem Griff entwinden und sprang einige Schritte rückwärts von ihm ab, wo er auf seinem Hinterteil sitzen blieb. „Es tut mir Leid. Nichts hier von habe ich gewollt…", sagte der Cleverman und langte nach seinem Rucksack. Bonewhite spuckte das letzte Blut aus dem Mund und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, was ihm aber nicht gelingen wollte. Die Wunde war einfach zu tief und er zu erschöpft.

„Wären wir nicht durch die Kuppel gekracht, wären wir hier wahrscheinlich gar nicht hinein gekommen", meinte Blueface und schloss etliche der Gerätschaften aus dem Rucksack an eine der Konsolen an. „Hier ist alles mit der Lanteaner-Gen-Sicherung versehen… aber es sollte mir gelingen…" Funken sprühten und der Cleverman schützte seinen Kopf mit einem Arm. „Zu nass…" Er schaute zum verletzten Blade hinüber und rannte dann zu ihm: „Langsam! Alles wird gut. Es gibt sicher einen Zugang von der Klippe aus, aber ich muss erst die Sperren umgehen, damit die anderen auch hinein können." Er rollte den Mantel des Offiziers zusammen und schob ihm diesen als Kopfstütze unter. „Nur lassen Sie mich erst meine Arbeit beenden, Sir… dann ist immer noch Zeit, mir den Kopf abzureißen!" Er lächelte entschuldigend und wollte schon wieder zurück zu den Konsolen, aber Bonewhite hielt seine Hand fest. „Du bist vollkommen verrückt…", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

„Ja, ich weiß…", sagte Blueface und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Nach einigen Minuten meinte er zu Deeper: ‚Es gibt einen Zugang, etwa fünfzig Schritt in den Wald hinein, etwas westlich von dort, wo der Commander und ich abgestürzt sind. Ich werde einige Zeit brauchen, dann könnt ihr auch hier herunter kommen. Versucht nicht, zu sprengen, hier ist alles mehrfach gesichert."

‚Was ist mit dem Commander?', fragte Deeper misstrauisch.

‚Erholt sich', antwortete der Cleverman und arbeitete weiter. Nach einer Weile spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und er hielt inne. Bonewhite hatte seinen teilweise zerfetzten Mantel wieder angezogen und beugte sich über ihn, um selbst auf die Anzeigen schauen zu können. „Es ist ein geheimes Labor von Janus", erklärte er dem Blade, der sich nun neben ihn auf einen Stuhl setzte. „Wenn ich die Sicherungen aufgehoben habe, kann ich nachschauen, an was er hier gearbeitet hat, Sir…"

„Nicht nur das. Ich denke, wir werden eine ganze Menge von hier mitnehmen – und irgendwer muss das Zeug ja auswerten", meinte Bonewhite und spürte die Erleichterung des Cleverman. „Hast du wirklich angenommen, ich hätte dich nach dem nächsten Fehlschlag…?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte innerlich. „Arbeite einfach weiter. Wir unterhalten uns später."

A/N: Ja, ich weiß: meine Wraith werden ziemlich oft nass – ich finde die Vorstellung einfach zu ansprechend! *g*


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 9**

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", knirschte Deeper zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Das überlassen wir der Königin", antwortete Bonewhite und atmete tief durch. „Bis dahin werden die Wachen an jedem möglichen Fluchtweg verstärkt. Ich traue ihm nicht, aber er ist der Einzige außer Guide, der etwas mit den Daten der Lanteaner anfangen kann."

„Was für Daten sind das eigentlich, Sir?", fragte Deeper und wusste, dass er damit seine Kompetenzen schon viel zu weit überschritten hatte. Aber Bonewhite schien ihm in großzügiger Stimmung zu sein.

Nach einem kalten Blick, der den Piloten zurück in die Schranken wies, meinte Bonewhite: „Untersuchungen zu unserem Hyperraumantrieb – und dem der Lanteaner."

Deeper riss die Augen weit auf – kein Wunder, dass der Cleverman so gnädig behandelt wurde. Eine Verbesserung ihrer Antriebstechnik konnte unschätzbare Vorteile bringen. Einer der größten Schwachpunkte der Wraith im Krieg gegen die Lanteaner waren ihre nicht so weit entwickelten Hyperraumantriebe gewesen. Schneller zu sein als jeder andere Hive in der Galaxie würde ihre Position eindeutig stärken…

Doch Bonewhite hatte noch andere Gründe, Blueface nicht in tausend Stücke zu zerfetzen. Nach Außen gelassen beobachtete er, wie der Cleverman Drohnen und Techniker kommandierte, bis auch noch das letzte brauchbare Stück Technik aus dem Labor geborgen und in die Transportspeicher der Darts geladen war. Bereits zwei Tage waren sie auf diesem Planeten – ein Angriff der heimischen Herde hatte sogar den erfreulichen Nebeneffekt gehabt, dass nun auch ihre Nahrungsvorräte vollständig aufgefüllt waren.

Innerlich jedoch war der Blade relativ verstört. Der direkte Kontakt mit Blueface beim _Geschenk des Lebens_ hatte ihm einen verwirrenden Einblick in dessen Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt ermöglicht. Auch wenn alle Wraith sich nach einer starken Führung sehnten, die ihnen den Weg wies, so traf dies auf den Cleverman in noch intensiverem Maße zu. Einem nahezu krankhaften Maß, das er ausgerechnet in ihm, Bonewhite, erfüllt sah. Er war nicht so weit gekommen ohne über mehrere Leichen gegangen zu sein – durchaus im wörtlichen Sinn - und dafür fürchtete und bewunderte Blueface ihn gleichermaßen. Andere Blades respektierte der Cleverman kaum, nur Guide schien in dessen Augen noch einen annähernd hohen Grad an Respekt verdient zu haben. Aber Bonewhite gegenüber verspürte der Cleverman eine Art verzweifelte Zuneigung, die ihm vielleicht nicht einmal selbst recht bewusst war – Bonewhite hingegen jedoch gut bekannt. _Alter Mann, deine Spielchen werden immer persönlicher. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich noch einmal auf ein solches einlassen möchte_, dachte er und schob unwillkürlich den Unterkiefer vor.

Deeper konnte dieses Zeichen lesen – wie die meisten älteren Offiziere ihres Hives – und trat einen Schritt von Bonewhite zurück. Blueface hingegen kam unbeschwert auf sie zu und verkündete: „Es ist alles bereit zur Abreise, Sir."

Bonewhite nickte nur. Im Hive angekommen überließ er es dem Cleverman, sich um das Mitgebrachte zu kümmern. Er selbst suchte die Brücke auf, wo Fog und ein junger Blade namens Bead die Stellung hielten. „Status?", fragte er und beobachtete die Anzeigen.

„Keine Vorkommnisse", antwortete Fog und fügte hinzu: „Die Kreuzer halten weiterhin direkt auf unsere Position zu, Sir."

„Dauer bis zur Ankunft?"

„Knapp sechs Tage bei gleicher Geschwindigkeit, Sir."

_Alles oder Nichts._ Wenn er den Hive noch rechtzeitig für einen Kampf bereit machen wollte, musste er jetzt handeln. „Kommunikationskanal zu den Kreuzern öffnen, nur Audio", befahl er und nahm die Haltung ein, für die er bekannt war: aufrecht, Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Sind offen, Sir. Sie können sprechen."

„Nightseeker, ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren, dass ich diesen Hive in weniger als einer Stunde im All haben könnte. Wenn du es auf eine direkte Konfrontation ankommen lassen möchtest, werden wir dir gern entgegenkommen." Als keine Antwort kam, schaute er zu Fog hinüber, der ihn wie versteinert anstarrte. Allein den Hive zum Start vorzubereiten würde zwei Tage und die Mithilfe der gesamten Mannschaft benötigen. „Ändert euren Kurs, oder wir sehen uns in drei Tagen!", sagte Bonewhite, dann bedeutete er mit einer Geste, den Kanal zu schließen.

„Sir, wir werden gerufen", sagte Fog und schaute den kommandierenden Offizier unsicher an.

„Kurs der Kreuzer?", fragte dieser und streckte den Rücken noch weiter durch.

„Haben den Hyperraum verlassen und gestoppt, Sir. Soll ich durchstellen?"

„Nein." Bonewhite's Miene blieb ungerührt. „Kurs weiter überwachen."

Die nächsten Minuten kamen Fog wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dann rief er erleichtert aus: „Kreuzer haben den Kurs geändert und sind zurück im Hyperraum, Sir!"

„Jetziger Kurs?"

„Zurück in das Gebiet der Dreamer Allianz, Sir."

„Gut. Sollte sich daran etwas ändern, bin ich sofort zu informieren", meinte Bonewhite abschließend und verließ die Brücke. Erst als er in seinem Quartier angekommen war, atmete er selbst erleichtert auf. _Das war gewagt_. Wenigstens konnte er sich jetzt sicher sein, dass diese Wachmannschaft ihn uneingeschränkt respektieren würde. Er brauchte sich kaum anstrengen, um den Gesprächen der Männer lauschen zu können. Sein Bluff hatte auch die letzten Zweifel zerstreut, die es noch gegen ihn und seinen Führungsstil gegeben hatte.

Müde warf er seinen Mantel von sich und nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz. Die Nachricht, welche Entdeckung Blueface gemacht hatte, war ebenso schnell verbreitet worden. Und auch, dass er nur deshalb verschont worden war, vorläufig. Bonewhite forschte vorsichtig nach dem Gedankenmuster des Cleverman und musste lächeln. Tief in Arbeit vergraben, zehn Dinge auf einmal erledigend und völlig abwesend dem aktuellen Geschehen gegenüber – ja, das kannte Bonewhite nur zu gut von jemand anderem.

Guide hatte Recht behalten: er mochte diesen verrückten Wissenschaftler. Und langweilig war diese Wache ganz sicher nicht gewesen bisher. Ob er noch die anderen Ziele aufsuchen sollte, die der Commander ausgesucht hatte? Ja, vielleicht. Alle, die von den ursprünglichen zweiundzwanzig noch übrig waren. So könnte er viel Zeit mit Blueface verbringen und… _Nein, alter Mann, ich weiß, was du beabsichtigt hast. Du hast noch nie etwas getan, ohne nicht auch deinen eigenen Vorteil daraus ziehen zu können. Und da mache ich nicht mehr mit._

Als Snow schließlich zwei Jahre später aus dem Winterschlaf erwachte, ließ sie Blueface gegenüber Gnade walten. „Du bist mir verantwortlich für ihn, Bonewhite", sagte sie und umrundete die beiden Männer, die sich in ihrem Thronsaal eingefunden hatten. Der Cleverman war augenblicklich auf die Knie gefallen, als er der Königin ansichtig geworden war. Bonewhite stand mit gesenktem Kopf aber aufrecht neben ihm. „Ja, meine Königin", entgegnete er.

„Mir scheint, diese Wachmannschaft hat ihren Commander gefunden, Bonewhite", meinte sie amüsiert. „Lightning braucht keinen Wissenschaftler während seiner Wachen. Hasten als Ingenieur sollte ihm genügen. Ich denke, es wäre richtig, wenn du weiterhin diese Wache befehligst."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, meine Königin", meinte der Blade und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. In der Tat war diese Wachmannschaft wirklich sehr angenehm zu führen geworden. Die Männer genossen seine ruhige und überlegte Art – zwar fürchteten sie ihn auch, aber es gab niemanden mehr, der sich Lightning an Bonewhite's Stelle wünschte.

„Wann können diese Verbesserungen an unseren Antrieben vorgenommen werden?", fragte Snow und ließ sich anmutig auf ihrem Thron nieder.

Da Blueface keinen Ton hervorbrachte, antwortete Bonewhite für ihn: „Sofort, wenn Ihr es befehlt, meine Königin."

„Dann fangt damit an…" Die Königin lächelte und entließ sie mit einer letzten sanften Berührung ihrer Geister.

Zusammen verließen sie den Thronsaal und Bonewhite sagte: „Du darfst übrigens in ihrer Gegenwart auch atmen."

„Sie ist wunderbar…", stammelte der Cleverman und schaute zu ihm auf. „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bei ihr bleiben?"

„Ich weiß, dass sie wunderbar ist. Und sie mag dich. Reiß dich das nächste Mal etwas mehr zusammen, ja?", meinte Bonewhite amüsiert.

„Das nächste Mal?", fragte Blueface und wurde blass.

„Natürlich. Ich werde nicht immer dabei sein und für dich sprechen, wenn du ihr Bericht erstattest."

„Das… das kann nicht dein Ernst sein? Das tust du mir nicht an, ich…"

„Ich kann dir noch ganz andere Sachen antun", unterbrach Bonewhite ihn fauchend. So tief ihre Freundschaft auch in der Zwischenzeit geworden war, brauchte Blueface doch gelegentlich eine schärfere Ansage. „Und jetzt fang mit deiner Arbeit an!"

Kopfschüttelnd schaute Bonewhite dem Cleverman nach, als dieser sich eilig auf den Weg zu seinem Labor machte. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie ähnlich Blueface seinem Bruder Fever geworden war. _Stormeye hat mir einen Bruder genommen und Guide zum Ausgleich einen ihrer Nachkommen an die Hand gegeben_, dachte er uns atmete tief durch. Trotzdem sträubte er sich noch immer innerlich gegen diesen Handel. Etwas, das er viele Jahre später noch bereuen sollte.

**ENDE**

A/N: Okay, das war eine Kenny/Bonewhite-Geschichte. Als nächstes steht eine mit Todd/Guide als Hauptfigur auf meiner To-Do-Liste. Mal schauen, wann ich dazu komme.

Auf jeden Fall bedanke ich mich für euer Interesse bis hierher!


End file.
